Crazy of his Student
by ByHobrien
Summary: Tyler est un jeune homme de 19 ans qui cache de multiple secrets. Sa vie n'a jamais été rose. La solitude est devenue au fil des années une compagne pour lui. Dylan, lui, est un nouveau professeur de français âgé de 23 ans. Il file le parfait amour avec Asley depuis plus de trois ans. Il a tout l'amour qu'il désire de ses amis... Suite dans le Prologue (C'est un Hobrien)
1. Prologue

**Résumer :**

 **Tyler est un jeune homme de 19 ans qui cache de multiple secrets. Sa vie n'a jamais été rose. La solitude est devenue au fil des années une compagne pour lui.**

 **Dylan, lui, est un nouveau professeur de français âgé de 23 ans. Il file le parfait amour avec Asley depuis plus de trois ans. Il a tout l'amour qu'il désire de ses amis.**

 **Tyler et Dylan ont deux vies diamétralement opposées. Pourtant tout va chercher à les unir. Et plus particulièrement un passé qui leur est presque commun. Une relation ne peut, cependant, pas être envisagée à cause de leurs statuts prof / élève.**

 **Bienvenue dans le jeu incontrôlable des sentiments... et du plaisir.**

* * *

 _Hey hey, comme promis voici la fiction dont je vous ai parlé sur mon autre fiction ^^._

 _Celle-ci est écrit par deux personne, moi et mon amie. Nous sommes tous les deux Sterek et nous écrivons tous les deux alors quoi de mieux qu'écrire ensemble une histoire "Sterek"._

 _Les noms de Stiles et Derek son leur vrai prénom, Dylan O'Brien et Tyler Hoechlin, j'espère que ça ne va dérangé personnes ^^. Tous les personages autres que Dylan et Tyler on été inventés, mise appart Chris, pour Chris Wood (Ouais je suis un fan et alors ? ;))_

 _Les chapitres sont écrit 1/2 par moi, et l'autre partie c'est mon amie. Sauf que c'est moi qui les publies vu qu'elle n'a pas FF. Nous esperons que ça vous plaira !_

 _Aussi, j'ai mis M pour un risque de lemon à venir ^^, je pense pense que ça va faire des heureuses/heureux x) Ca sera mon tous premier donc j'espère ne pas vous décevoir quand il sera écrit ^^'._

 _Je vous laisse sur le prologue écrit pas mon amie je signerais Anaïs pour elle et Hobrien pour moi, voilà vous êtes informé du principal._

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **PROGLOGUE**

* * *

La ville de Phoenix dans l'Arizona semble calme, malgré les bruits des derniers automobilistes qui rentrent chez eux. Moi, c'est Tyler, je fais 1 mètre 83, j'ai les cheveux noirs et les yeux verts. J'ai 19 ans.

Je suis plutôt de nature distante et froide. Depuis maintenant plus de quatre ans je m'efforce de garder un mur qui me coupe de tout sentiments.

J'ai peur de l'abandon car plusieurs événements de ma vie on fait que je ne donne plus ma confiance à quiconque.

Je suis devenu par la suite un ado " _sans coeur_ ". C'est comme ça que les camarades me surnommaient au collège.

Je suis un être solitaire qui a pour seule compagnie un Husky du nom de Urban.

Demain est le jour de rentrée. Ma dernière année en tant que lycéen. Je n'ai absolument pas envie de revoir des têtes si familières et arrogantes.

Je n'avoue jamais ce que je ressens mais plus les heures passent et plus le stresse monte. Certaines personnes que je vais revoir demain sont à l'origine de mon mal être.

J'ai un secret que je m'efforce de garder. J'en ai honte. Et ces personnes sont malheureusement au courant, dont Blake et Megane. Les personnes qui me donne des envies de meurtres par moments.

Je me retiens juste de ne pas leurs coller mon poings dans leurs jolis petits visages bien trop beau à mon goût. Je suis bien trop gentil et je sais par expérience que cela me perdra un jour.

Ce faisant tard, au alentour de 22h30 je décide de rentrer à mon appartement situé non loin du parc ou je me situe.

Je vis seul. Aucune attache, aucune émotion, aucune destruction.

Tout ce qui me sert à vivre, je le dois à la fortune de mes parents. Ou plutôt à leurs héritage.

Ils sont tout les deux morts dans le crash d'un avion d'une compagnie de New-York. Ils revenaient tout deux d'Afrique ou ils avaient travaillés en tant que bénévoles pour aider les populations les plus démunis.

Mais malheureusement tout ne c'est pas déroulé comme prévu. Un des moteurs à explosé en plein vol. Enfin c'est ce que les boîtes noirs on indiqués. L'avion n'ayant plus aucun moyen de stabilisation, car cette explosion a entraînée pas mal de dégâts, c'est craché dans l'océan. Ne laissant aucune chance aux passagers de l'avion ainsi qu'à mes parents.

Cela date d'il y a quatre ans. J'avais quinze ans.

Je ne voulais pas être traîné de foyers en foyers, j'ai fais ce qui était totalement illégal. J'ai payé des gars pour qu'ils me produisent de fausses cartes pour que je puisse être considéré comme majeur au yeux de la loi. Je n'en suis absolument pas fière mais c'était la seule solution que j'ai trouvé de plausible. Encore heureux je ne me suis jamais fais prendre même si plusieurs fois j'ai bien failli me faire prendre.

Arrivé devant mon immeuble, je monte les quelques étages qui me sépares de mon appartement. Un fois rentré, je retire la laisse de Urban et pars prendre une douche bien froide qui a le don de détendre tous les muscles de mon corps.

Une fois fini je pars me coucher et essaye de m'endormir du mieux que je peux.

Je me réveille le lendemain sous les bruits de mon réveil. Je cogne une main dessus pour le faire taire. J'entrouvre un il mais le referme aussitôt à cause de la lumière qui filtre à travers mes rideaux transparents.

Je me lève à contrecur, enfile des sous vêtements un short kaki ainsi qu'un simple tee-shirt blanc et mes éternel basquets noirs.

C'est certe le jour de la rentrée mais je n'ai aucunement envie de m'habiller bien comme tous les autres.

Je sors rapidement Urban et le donne ensuite à ma sympathique voisine. C'est bien la seule qui m'est proposée de garder Urban. Elle doit avoir la trentaine et est mère au foyer. Je dois avouer que cela me rassure de ne pas laisser Urban à des inconnus ou tout seul chez moi.

Je prends mes clés de voiture et mon sac de cours, ferme ma porte à clé et descend en direction de ma grosse Mercedes noir. Plus précisément celle de mon père.

Elle m'apaise quelque peu car j'ai l'impression de sentir encore sa présence dans l'habitacle. Je ne suis pas fou. Évidement que je sais qu'il est mort mais c'est comme si le propriétaire hantait cette voiture.

J'allume le contact du véhicule et démarre en direction du lycée qui est situé à environ vingt minutes en voiture de mon appartement.

Je la gare sur le parking du lycée, prends mon sac et me dirige vers les affiches situés dans le hall du lycée affichés au murs.

Les élèves me regardent comme si j'avais la peste. Jai maintenant l'habitude et fais comme si de rien n'était. Les personnes seul dans le lycée son considéré comme des être à pars. C'est malheureux mais c'est comme ça. On ne peut pas changer la stupidité et l'immaturité de certains par de l'intelligence. Ils ne connaissent tout bonnement pas ce mot.

Je cherchais rapidement mon nom et mon prénom sur les fiches de terminales. Je les trouvaient enfin. J'étais apparemment avec un nouveau professeur dénommé M. O'Brien. Son nom ne me disais rien.

Je me dirige ensuite vers ma salle indiqué. Visiblement une salle de français. Une voix que je ne connaissais que trop bien me héla :

\- Je pensais qu'avec toutes les menaces que tu as reçu l'année dernière, tu aurais quitté le lycée. Je vois que ce n'est pas le cas pour mon plus grand plaisir, _me dit Blake._

Je décide de ne pas répondre à ses piques. Je sais qu'il serait bien trop heureux de sa victoire et je voulais aucunement le laisser gagné.

Je reprends la marche jusque ma salle. Mais ils décide de me hélé encore une fois.

\- Hoechlin ramène ton jolie petit cul par ici je dois te parler.

Je ne l'écoute toujours pas. Une fois arrivé à ma salle, je souffle. Mais ce fut de courte de durée car je le vis dans mon champs de vison.

\- Tu as perdu ta langue Hoechlin ? Comme tu as perdu tes parents il y a quatre ans, _me dit-il avec une pointe de sarcasme._

Je ne pus réprimer mes pulsions que lui décoche mon poing droit dans la mâchoire. Sous la violence de mon poing il s'écroule par terre en geignant comme une fille. J'avoue que le voir en position de faiblesse me donne la plus grande satisfaction qui fut de courte durée.

\- Je ne connais pas encore votre nom mais je sais que vous allez dès à présent vous rendre chez le directeur afin de vous expliquez, _me dit une voix que je ne connaissais pas._

Et la ce fut le drame. Ses yeux couleur noisettes me transperçaient de toute part. Je fais mine de n'avoir rien à faire de ce qu'il me disait mais c'est plus fort que moi. Mes yeux restent fixés face à lui. Je ne sais pas pourquoi.

\- Ne me le faite pas répéter deux fois monsieur... _dit-il._

Il laisse sa phrase en suspend pour que je puisse y répondre.

\- Hoechlin, _répondis-je._

\- Hé bien monsieur Hoechlin votre première journée débute plutôt pas mal. Très jolie entrée en matière, _me dit-il._

Il tape dans ses mains de façon ironique. Il se tourne vers un fille qui avait clairement une tête de première de classe.

\- Tu pourrais les emmener chez le directeur s'il te plaît ? lui demanda-t-il.

Elle sourit de toute ses dents et acquiesce.

-Au passage, je suis votre professeur principal. Monsieur O'Brien, _se présenta-t-il._

Je ne lui réponds et en passant devant Blake qui était encore par terre, je lui lance un léger " va te faire foutre " en lui présentant mon majeur en tout discrétion ce qui lui provoqua encore plus de colère envers ma personne.

Je sens que cette année va être très mouvementée.

 **FIN DU PROLOGUE**

 _ **-Anaïs**_


	2. Chapter 1

_Hello !_

 _Voici le premier chapitre, dites moi à la fin si il vous à plû ça me ferais super plaisir ^^ ! Celui -ci est écris par moi. De toute façons c'est marqué qui écris à chaque fin de chapitre :)._

 _Merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui on mis en fav', follow ou on laisser une review. Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **-Lyloo1958 :** Hey ! Comment ça va ? J'aime énormément le Hobrien et tomber sur ta fiction m'a fais tellement plaisir ! J'ai vraiment adoré le fait que Tyler soit plus jeune que Dylan... Ton prologue m'a captivée ! Hâte de lire la suite... A bientôt

Hey ! Bah très bien merci, et toi ? Je suis heureux de voir que je ne suis pas le seul à énormement aimer le Hobrien, ça me fais très plaisir de même ! Oui c'est vrai que c'est plutôt rare Tyler plus jeune que Dylan, dans les fic' bien-sûr ^^. Merci ! Moi j'ai très hâte de vous la publier ^^. La bise.

* * *

 **CHAPITRE I**

* * *

Après de longues minutes à m'être fait remonter les bretelles par le directeur, celui-ci me laisse partir avec un jour d'exclusion et un avertissement. Peu m'importe d'être exclu ou autre, ce connard de Blake l'a amplement mérité. Cette enfoiré est ressorti indemne du bureau du directeur, se faisant passer pour la victime. Je n'ai pas plus argumenté que cela, ne voulant pas empirer mon cas déjà désespéré.

En marchant dans les couloirs dans le but de repartir chez moi, je remarque que tous le monde me regardent. Je passe outre ces jugements inutiles à mes yeux. À un croisement de couloir, je percute quelqu'un, trop perdus dans mes pensées.

-Vous ne pouvez pas faire attention ! _s'écris la dite personne que je viens de percuter._

Soudain il lève les yeux vers moi et je reconnais M. O'Brien, mon prof principal. Génial !

-Oh monsieur Hoechlin, comment c'est passé votre entretien avec le directeur ? _demande t-il avec attention._

-Bien.

Je vois qu'il attend une autre réponse mais je ne veux pas m'attarder sur ses questions débiles.

Je me déplace donc et me remets à marcher vers la sortie du bâtiment. Mon prof derrière m'interpelle mais je n'y prête pas attention. En sortant de l'enceinte du lycée, j'y croise Megan, la pouffe du coin, la surnommais-je. Elle me regarde avec dédain et je la fixe d'un regard noir, elle baisse alors les yeux et repart à ses occupations. Sans son petit Blake et ses quelques " _amis_ ", Megan n'est rien d'autre qu'une pauvre fille. Mais laissons la croire ce qu'elle veut, pour le moment j'ai bien pire qu'elle comme soucis.

Ce soucis à un prénom et bien-sûr il ce nomme Blake, étonnant n'est-ce pas ? Ce gars est une vraie plaie, et quand il a quelqu'un en visuel il ne le lâche pas. L'an dernier ce gars m'avais pourris mon année, me lançant des piques sur ma "situation familiale", retournant le monde entier contre moi-même. Mais ne lui en voulons pas, ce que personne ne sais, c'est que ce... mec est amoureux de moi depuis plus d'un an. Le jour où il me l'a annoncé ça a été le choc pour moi. Je l'ai alors repoussé gentiment mais il ne l'a pas très bien pris. Je pense que c'est pas super difficile de le comprendre. Et avec le jolie coup de poing que je lui ai mis dans sa petite tête je ne pense pas que cela va s'arranger. Espérons que ça ne s'empire pas encore plus que ça ne l'est déjà.

Je veux que cette année ce passe bien, je me dis que, après ça, ce calvaire se terminera enfin et que je pourrai vivre normalement mais non, Blake et sa bande en ont décidés autrement et compte bien me pourrir ma dernière année.

Pourquoi ne la laisse t-ils pas tranquille ? Pourquoi tous le monde en a après moi ? Pourquoi moi ? Je n' es pourtant rien demandé mais la vie en a décidé ainsi.

Alors que j'arrive devant ma voiture, je remarque que les quatre pneus ont été crevés à coup de couteau. À ce moment là je vois rouge. Une colère de monstre m'immerge dans tout mon corps. J'ai envie de retourner dans ce foutue lycée et casser les jolies petits fasciés de ces connards finit. Mais je pèse le pour et le contre et me dit que je dois me calmer et ne pas m'emporter. C'est ce que Blake cherche, me faire faire virer du lycée.

Je me dis alors que je vais devoir marcher. Avant de partir d'ici je téléphone à un garage pour qu'il vienne chercher ma voiture. Une fois que c'est fait et que la voiture est emmenée, je commence à marcher en direction de mon appart, rejoignant Urban qui doit sûrement m'attendre avec impatience et ennuie à la fois.

Sur le chemin, je croise par pur hasard mon prof de français. M. O'Brien. Très proche d'un... homme le tenant par les épaules. Rien de bien choquant mais je continue de les regarder.

-Alors, tu es contents d'avoir l'opportunité de pouvoir manger avec moi Dydou ? _rit l'autre homme en compagnie de mon prof._

-Ça devrait plutôt être l'inverse, Chris, et arrête avec ce surnom débile, _rétorque en souriant Monsieur O'Brien._

-Arrête ton charabia ! Allez, allons manger avant que tu reprennes du service. Pour une fois que je peux profiter de mon frère d'amour faudrait pas gâcher ça, _dit le dénommé Chris en embrassant la tempe de mon prof._

Une sensation bizarre traverse tout mon corps, un sentiment de solitude et de manque s'engouffre en moi. Cela ne m'es jamais arrivé avant. Mon souffle coupé, haché, je cours pour échapper à tout ça. Échapper à mon mal être que j'essaye de cacher derrière cette carapace que je croyais indestructible. Pendant que je cours, je bouscule quelques passants sans prêter attention. Je dois rejoindre mon appartement, vite.

Devant les portes de mon immeuble, mon souffle me reviens, je peux enfin respirer normalement. Chaque bouffé d'aire est d'un immense soulagement. Ouvrant la porte du bâtiment, je m'y engouffre pour y monter les escaliers me menant à mon cocon. Une fois en haut, je toque à la porte de ma chère voisine qui ouvre quelques secondes plus tard.

Soudain une masse poilus me saute dessus, me faisant presque tomber. Je m'accroupi afin de faire face à Urban, fouettant l'aire avec sa queue. Il commence alors à me lécher le visage, heureux de me voir. Je place ma mains sur sa nuque, la faisant disparaître dans une masse de poils et je débute des caresses qui ne sont pas pour déplaire à Urban. Je demande à Madame Bennet si tous c'est bien passé, et elle me répond positivement, et aussi que les enfants sont toujours aussi heureux de le voir. Je la remercie de sa gentillesse et ressors de son appartement, avec Urban en laisse.

-Tu veux sortir ? _lui demandais-je. Il répond d'un aboiement signe qu'il est d'accord._

Nous descendons les escaliers et partons en ville afin de profiter du beau temps et du jolie soleil de fin d'été. La brise légère de vents est agréable sur la peau, c'est comme si elle me ressourçait. Je m'installe sur un banc du parc, consacré seulement aux chiens, et leur maîtres, pour qu'ils jouent en toute liberté sans pour autant pouvoir s'enfuir. Je détache Urban et le laisse gambader sur le terrain, ayant toujours un il bienveillant posé sur lui.

Alors que je suis dans mes pensées, j'entend quelqu'un se poser à mes côtés. Je n'y prête pas attention. Seulement, Urban à très bien remarqué la femelle husky qui appartient certainement à la personne à côté de moi et s'empresse donc de rejoindre la chienne.

-Bonjour toi, je te présente Rubis, _lance une voix, à Urban, qui me dit vaguement quelque chose._

Je tourne la tête et je me trouve face à mon prof de français. Génial ! Comme si j'ai envie de me trouver à côté de lui en cet instant. Mais bon, Urban à l'air heureux de pouvoir rencontrer un autre chien donc je reste planté ici sur ce banc aux côtés de mon prof que je ne connais même pas.

-Vous allez mieux ? _demande t-il d'une voix pleine de tendresse et d'attention. Sauf que je n'ai aucunement envie de lui parler, je n'ai envie de parler à personne de toute façon._

-Non, _dis-je d'une voix dur et crus, je me lève du banc, rattache Urban à sa laisse et pars d'ici sans plus attendre._

Je regarde l'heure, 19h23. Je retourne donc au garagiste qui devait s'occuper de ma voiture en compagnie de mon chère Urban. Arrivé sur place le mécano me prend directement en charge, me fait payer les quatre pneus et me laisse partir dans ma voiture et ses nouveaux pneus tous neufs. J'espère simplement que Blake ne refera pas un coup pareil car je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir garder mon self control. Je n'ai pas envie de foirer mon année à cause d'un garçon à qui j'ai sois disant brisé le coeur.

Ça n'en a pas l'air, vu que monsieur sort avec Megan la pouffe. M'enfin, ça m'importe bien peu leurs histoires de couple débile. L'amour ça n'existe pas, enfin plutôt le vrai amour n'existe pas. Ces histoires ne sont que trahisons, mensonges, tromperies, et j'en passe.

Je n'ai jamais connus le réel amour, pas celui qui est seulement des bisous, des je t'aime qui sonnent faux, des coups tiré sans sentiments. Le vrai amour est destructeur, il anéanti tous sur son passage tel une tempête qui ravage tous. Mais ce n'est pas d'une mauvaise façon, c'est ce qui te fais sentir entier, aimer de la meilleure manière que cela puisse exister, pouvoir avoir une confiance aveugle en la personne que tu aimes. Tous ça je ne connais pas. C'est comme si la vie m'a punie d'une chose dont je ne sais pas la raison. La seule chose que je sais de celle-ci c'est qu'elle aime me faire souffrir. On dirait son passe-temps favoris.

Je suis toujours sur la route. Je pèse le pour et le contre pour savoir si je mange à la maison où dans un fastfood du coin. Je pèse plus pour le contre. De toute manière je n'es pas faim. Mais malgré ça Urban doit manger alors je prends la route jusqu'à chez moi. Ma voiture garée dans le parking sous-terrain. Je descends de celle-ci et ouvre le coffre pour que Urban y sorte.

Arrivé à l'intérieur de mon appartement je souffle enfin. Laissant Urban se promener à volonté dans l'appartement. J'enlève mon manteau, le pose sur le porte manteau suivis de mes chaussures qui elles, vont dans le placard de l'entrée. Et c'est enfin après cette horrible journée que je peux m'affaler sur le canapé, non sans avoir nourrit mon petit Urban. Je n'est même pas l'envie d'allumer la télé. Je sors donc mon téléphone de ma poche et navigue dessus, ne sachant quoi faire d'autre.

D'un coup me viens l'envie de prendre une douche. Alors je lève mes fesses du canapé et je vais dans la salle de bain. Je me déshabille entièrement et je rentre dans la douche. J'y fait couler de l'eau brûlante. Cette sensation de chaleur coulant sur tout mon corps m'apaise, elle me donne l'impression d'effacer toutes ces crasses de la journée.

Soudain, alors que j'ai les yeux fermés, un regard des plus pénétrant refait surface. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi la vision des magnifiques yeux, faut quand même l'avouer, de mon prof M. O'Brien apparaît comme ça alors que je suis tranquillement dans ma douche, entièrement nu. Apparemment le mot " _pénétrant_ " avait réveillé une certaine partie de moi. Cette constatation me donne des sueurs dans le dos. Je m'empresse de me laver pour sortir de la douche afin d'arrêter de pensé à ce mec.

Une fois séché, habillé et les dents brossées, je vais directement dans mon lit, priant de n'avoir aucun cauchemars venant interrompre mon sommeille.

* * *

 **FIN DU CHAPITRE I**

 _Ps: Pour le personnage de Chris, pour ceux qui n'ont pas fait attention au tous début du prologue, et ben ce n'est pas celui de la série hein x), mais c'est l'acteur Chris Wood et il joue le rôle du meilleur ami de Dylan. Voilà, voilà !_

 _ **-Hobrien**_


	3. Chapitre 2

**Hey !**

 **Oui je sais il est tard et alors ? J'avais envie de vous poster le chapitre 2 alors le voici ^^**

 **J'espère que ça vous plaît toujours et que ça va vous plaire encore dans le future. Le personnage de Chris va prendre pas mal d'ampleur dans cette fic' moins que Tyler et Dylan bien évidemment mais quand même.**

 **Je pense aussi que Blake va être le détesté de cette histoire. Il faut toujours quelqu'un que l'ont déteste non ? x)**

 **Bon, trève de blabla et je vous envoie le chap' (J'allais dire la sauce mais ça sonne bizarre hors de ma tête...)**

 **Bonne lecture les enfants !**

 **(ps: je reponds aux reviews la prochaine fois, il se fait tard et j'ai des séries à me faire moi. La bise !)**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 2**

* * *

Cette nuit a été, pour une fois, une nuit calme. J'ai pu dormir mes heures de sommeils. Le réveil n'a pas encore sonné.

J'essaye de me lever mais je me rends compte bien vite que ce n'est pas possible puisque Urban dort à poings fermés sur mon torse dénudé.

Depuis petit, il a pris cette habitude. Je le lève et le pose à côté de moi. Je me lève, m'habille et retire l'alarme de mon réveil. Je me dirige ensuite vers ma cuisine pour faire mon petit déjeuner.

Quelques minutes après je vois Urban arriver et regarder mon yaourt. C'est aussi un de ses petits pêchés mignons. Alors je lui donne et m'en prend un autre. Je lui donne à mangé et prépare mon sac en attendant qu'il finisse.

Je prends mon emplois du temps et je vois que je commence par deux heures de français. Franchement je n'ai pas envie de voir ce professeur. Mais bon il va bien falloir le voir pendant un an.

Je prends mes affaires et emmène Urban chez la voisine. Je frappe à la porte et elle m'ouvre presque directement.

\- Bonjour madame Bennet, je vous apporte Urban, _dis-je._

\- Bonjour Tyler, appel moi Kristen j'ai l'impression d'avoir cinquante ans, _me répond-elle avec humour._

Je ris avec elle mais timidement.

\- Il faut que je te dise Tyler, avec mon mari nous avons trouvés une maison. Nous avons appris il y a quelques jours que j'attends un troisième enfant. Donc nous déménageons demain, je t'aurais prévenu avant mais nous n'avons su qu'hier que notre demande était acceptée, _continua-t-elle._

\- Félicitations pour votre bébé et ne vous inquiétez pas. Vous avez le droit au bonheur. Je vais juste regretter de magnifiques voisins, _lui répondis-je._

Un grand sourire ce forme sur son visage et sans que je puisse réagir elle me prend dans ses bras. Je reste bloqué l'histoire de quelques secondes car je n'ai plus l'habitude de recevoir de l'affection d'autre personnes. Je lui rends tout de même son étreinte.

\- Moi aussi tu vas me manquer Tyler, tu es un super jeune homme, bien éduqué et je suis persuadé que tu fais tomber toute la gente féminine, _répond-elle._

Je me sens directement mal à l'aise. Je passe ma main sur ma nuque en la frottant, gêné.

\- Non pas vraiment. À ce soir mad... heu Kristen, je vais être en retard.

\- Oh oui bien sûr à ce soir Tyler.

Je caresse une dernière fois Urban et je descends rejoindre ma voiture. Tout le long du trajet je réfléchis à une alternative pour Urban. Je ne sais absolument pas comment je vais faire. Je pense au moins pour les prochains jours à engager une nounou pour Urban et après on verra si tout ce passe bien.

Je me gare une fois devant le lycée et me dirige vers la porte d'entrée. Malheureusement je vois au loin Blake avec un groupe de gars. J'essaye de faire en sorte qu'il ne me voit pas mais c'est peine perdue. Il me fais signe de l'attendre, ce que je ne fais évidemment pas, mais il me rattrape quand même.

\- Ty' tu as le feu aux fesses aujourd'hui ? _me demanda-t-il._

\- Je te rassure que non et tu m'appelles Tyler s'il te plaît, on est pas pote à ce que je sache. Donc laisse moi respirer un peu d'aire car tu pollus le mien, _lui répondis-je du tac au tac._

Je le laisse en plein milieu du couloir complètement choqué. À vrai dire j'en ai rien à battre de toute manière son attitude puéril ne changera pas. Mais comme toujours il me rappelle. Il commence vraiment à me les briser. Je me stoppe direct pour mettre les choses au clair. Sauf qu'il devait juste être derrière moi car il me fonce dedans. Je le regarde d'un regard assassin.

\- C'est pas ma faute, tu t'es arrêté en plein milieu du couloir comme ça, _dit-il en levant les mains en l'air._

Je ne veux pas rentrer dans son jeu de gamins.

\- Tu veux quoi a la fin ? _demandais-je._

Je connais déjà la réponse mais je veux être sûr.

\- Tu sais très bien que la seule chose que je souhaite est juste devant moi, _me répondit-il._

Et sans que je ne vois arriver la chose il colle ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je le repousse immédiatement sous les sifflements des autres élèves qui sont autour. Je le cogne au visage de nouveau. Deux fois en deux jours ce n'est pas moi. Il va falloir que je me calme. Je suis trop à crans en ce moment.

\- Tu es malade ma parole ! Je t'ai déjà clairement fais comprendre qu'il ne se passera absolument rien entre nous ! Refais le ne serai-ce qu'une seul fois et je te garanti que je ne répondrais plus de rien ! _lui crachais-je à la figure._

J'espère que cela lui servira de leçon. Encore heureux cette fois-ci le prof principal ne se trouve pas dans les parages.

Et voilà que je me retrouve à encore penser à lui. Je veux juste que ma conscience me laisse tranquille avec ce prof. Cela ne va sûrement pas s'arranger avec les deux heures prévues dans son cours ce matin.

La sonnerie du lycée à déjà retentis, mais avec de la chance le prof est en train de faire rentrer les élèves dans la salle de classe. Je lui lance un rapide bonjour et je pars m'installer à une table dans le fond de la salle de classe et je sors un bloc note et ma trousse.

\- Bonjour à tous, vous pouvez vous asseoir. Pour commencer j'aimerais récupérer les feuilles que je vous ais données hier.

Je le vois prendre une feuille et se diriger vers moi.

\- Monsieur Hoechlin, j'aimerais que vous fassiez remplir ce papier par vos parents. C'est pour que vous puissiez sortir du lycée pour les sorties scolaires.

Je prends la feuille, je n'écoute pas ce qu'il dit et commence à la remplir.

\- Monsieur Hoechlin, vous n'écoutez donc pas ? C'est à faire remplir par vos parents. Pas par vous, _continue-t-il._

Je pose mon stylo et le regarde droit dans les yeux. Dans ses beaux yeux bruns. Je me gifle mentalement pour penser à de tels choses mais j'essaye de ne rien laisser paraître.

\- Je suis majeur, _fût ma seul réponse._

Mais malheureusement Blake devait l'ouvrir. Pour ne pas changer.

\- Ses parents sont morts m'sieur.

À ce moment-là j'ai des envies de meurtre envers Blake situé deux rangs devant moi. Je le regarde aussi durement que possible.

\- Toutes mes condoléances, je ne savais pas, _me dit-il._

Je voyais dans ses yeux une lueur de tristesse. Je déteste être regardé comme une personne faible. Je suis passé au dessus de tout ça. J'ai appris à vivre avec.

\- Je ne veux pas de votre pitié. Cela ne les feras en aucun cas revenir. Je suis passé à autre chose depuis longtemps, _lui répondis-je._

\- Monsieur Hoechlin vous viendrez me voir à la récréation, je dois vous parlez.

Je ne prends même pas la peine de lui répondre.

Il commence son cours par la séquence une. Ça va parler du romantisme et des sentiments à travers des romans et des pièces de théâtres.. Tous ce que je déteste. J'écoute d'une oreille distraire. Quand j'entends une conversation intéressante.

\- Blake y paraît que tu t'es pris un râteau dans le couloir tout à l'heure, _demande Josh, un gars assis devant moi._

Ils chuchotent mais j'arrive tout de même à entendre ce qu'ils se disent.

\- Tu parles de quoi là ? _demande Blake innocemment._

Il joue drôlement bien le jeu. Ignorer c'est sa spécialité. Il pourrait facilement devenir acteur avec tous ses mensonges.

\- Tiens regarde, _lui montre Josh._

Il lui tend son téléphone discrètement pendant que le prof est en train d'écrire au tableau. De là ou je suis, je peux voir la vidéo. Une fois celle-ci passée je reste choqué. Ils nous avaient filmés quand on s'est embrouillés et même quand il m'a embrassé.

Je sens les problèmes arriver et je déteste ça même si je les provoques un peu depuis hier.

\- Je ne sais pas qui l'a prise mais vous avez intérêt à l'effacer sinon je ne donne pas cher de votre peau, _rétorque Blake avec un regard noir._

Il a dû hausser le ton car le prof ce retourne dans sa direction.

\- Monsieur Norton vous désirez allé faire un petit tour dans le couloir ? _demande M. O'Brien._

\- Non ça va aller m'sieur, _répond-t-il._

\- Quand je connais les noms dès les premiers jours sache que ce n'est pas bon du tout. Alors mets-toi face au tableau et écris car je pense qu'il ne doit pas y avoir beaucoup de leçon dans ton cahier. Dit M.O'Brien.

Le reste du cours est d'un ennuis. On va travailler sur Roméo et Juliette de Shakespeare. Je n'aime absolument pas cette pièce. Je la trouve pathétique.

Quand la sonnerie de récréation retentit, je me dépêche de ranger mes affaires et j'essaye de sortir en toute discrétion mais c'est apparemment raté.

\- Monsieur Hoechlin je dois vous parlez, _me rappelle-t-il._

Il attend que tout le monde sorte et se tourne vers moi.

\- Vous ne souhaitez pas me parler, c'est votre droit mais je sais et je vois que quelques chose ne va pas. Vous pouvez me parler si vous souhaitez je suis là pour ça, _demande-t-il gentiment._

Ses mots m'atteignent plus que ce que je n'aurai voulu. J'ai l'impression que plus je reste avec lui, plus la carapace que je me suis forgée au file des années se fissure. Je ne sais pas quelle force il exerce sur moi mais je dois m'enfuir le plus loin de lui avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

\- Je n'ai besoin de personne. Je me débrouille seul et cela me va parfaitement.

Je me dirige vers la porte quand il referme sa main autour de mon bras.

\- Attend... _fut le seul mots que M. O'Brien pu dire._

L'endroit où il me tient me brûle d'une délicate chaleur réconfortante. Chose que je n'ai jamais ressenti.

Nos yeux se rencontrent. De près les siens sont encore plus beaux. Je me mords sans vraiment faire attention la lèvre inférieure. Je regrette immédiatement mon geste car son regard dévis sur mes lèvres.

Ce petit moment s'interrompt très vite, et heureusement pour moi, par quelqu'un qui frappe à la porte. J'en profite pour me dégager et sortir prendre l'air car celle de la classe commençais vraiment à augmenter.

 **PDV de Dylan :**

Je ne sais absolument pas ce qui vient de se passer. Je ressens un besoin de l'aider. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je me sens bien en sa présence. Oh et puis qu'est ce que je raconte, je ne me fais que des films. Je veux juste l'aider.

Un raclement de gorge ce fait entendre. Ce n'est d'autre que ma collègue Laurya, une autre prof de français, très gentille. Elle m'a directement pris sous son aile pour que je m'intégre plus facilement. Elle a beaucoup d'expérience dans l'enseignement alors elle m'a un peu aidée au début car j'étais perdu. Laurya doit avoir la cinquantaine.

\- Je voulais savoir tu n'as pas un marqueur rouge en trop. Je me suis déjà fais voler le mien. Je te jure ces sales mômes mériteraient des corrections, _me dit-elle._

Je ris a cause de son visage qui arbore une petite moue. Elle me met une petite claque amicale derrière la tête.

\- Tu te moque de moi en plus. Toi aussi tu n'as pas reçu assez de claque quand tu étais petit, _continue-t-elle en riant elle aussi._

\- Je te rassure j'en ais eu suffisamment, _répondis-je en souriant._

Je regarde dans ma trousse et lui donne un marqueur rouge.

\- Il s'appelle revient, _lui dis-je._

\- Oui t'inquiète je te le rends ce soir, _dit-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil._

Mes deux autres heures de travail passe assez vite avec des secondes.

Je retrouve Laurya au self. On s'installent à une table avec d'autre collègues. J'écoute sans trop écouter. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mon esprit est si peu concentré. Je mets une bouchée de mes pâtes dans ma bouche quand je le vois, seul à une table.

La mort de ses parents à vraiment dû lui causer beaucoup de dommages. On voit clairement qu'il a un manque de confiance en lui. J'ai vraiment envie de l'aider.

Le reste de la journée passe trop lentement à mon goût. Une fois les cours finis, je décide d'aller rendre visite à Chris.

Je frappe à la porte de son appartement situé non loin du lycée. Il m'ouvre quelques secondes plus tard.

\- Salut poto, comment tu vas ? _demande-t-il en me faisant une accolade._

\- Ça va, _répondis-je simplement._

\- Quelque chose ne va pas. Je le vois dans ton regard, _soupçonne-t-il._

\- Laisse tomber c'est rien.

\- Vas-y rentre et raconte à tonton Chris ce qui ne va pas, _dit-il._

Il balaye les pièces derrière lui des yeux et poursuit :

\- En faite non. C'est le bordel chez moi. Il y a des cartons partout. On va plutôt allez au café, _continue-t-il._

\- Comme tu veux je m'en fous un peu c'est la même chose, _ris-je._

\- Ouai comme ça je te montre mon futur appart, enfin plutôt la façade, _me dit-il._

\- Ouai, on prend ma voiture, _lui dis-je._

\- Cool comme ça je ne conduis pas, _dit-il en plaisantant._

\- Sale flemmard, _le taquinais-je._

-Moi, toujours, _me répond-il avec entrain._

Nous nous dirigeons vers ma voiture et je monte côté conducteur. Il me décrit le trajet et je m'arrête devant un immeuble assez sympa, moderne.

Je vois quelqu'un en sortir avec un husky. Je me fige littéralement. C'est encore lui. Il vient me troubler jusque dans ma vie privée. Chris me sort de mes pensées.

\- Hé ho, reviens avec nous Dylan. Je crois qu'on va plutôt prendre un verre d'alcool voir plusieurs pour toi comme ça tu vas te confier sur ce qu'il t'arrive. Tu es étrange. Parle-moi, je n'aime pas quand tu es comme ça, _me dit-il sérieusement._

\- C'est très drôle Chris, _dis-je ironiquement._ Mais tout va bien je te t'assure.

\- J'arriverai à te faire cracher le morceau que ce soit de grès ou de force, _me répond-il en me faisant un clin d'œil._

\- Je n'en doute pas, _lui répondis-je simplement._

Je prends la direction de notre bar habituel.

* * *

 **FIN DU CHAPITRE 2**

 _ **-Anaïs**_


	4. Chapter 3

_**Hola !**_

 _ **Désolé de ce retard je n'ai pas pû publié parce que je n'étais pas chez moi et je n'avais pas de PC pour publié ^^'**_

 _ **Mais voici le Chapitre 3 ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira, on prend toujours autant de plaisir à l'écrire.**_

 _ **N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour nous dire ce que vous en pensez pour le moment de l'histoire, on aimerait beaucoup savoir.**_

 _ **Sur-ce je vous laisse sur la suite de l'histoire.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture ! la bise.**_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE III**

* * *

 **-PDV DYLAN-**

Garé sur le parking du bar. Le soleil se couche peu à peu, moi et Chris descendons de la voiture en synchronisation parfaite. Les portes claques, le bruit des rétroviseurs qui se replient et Chris qui arrive vers moi pour me prendre par l'épaule. Lui et moi sommes très proches. Depuis notre plus jeune âge, Chris est l'un de mes plus gros piliers dans ma vie. À la mort de mon père et de ma petite soeur, Chris m'a soutenu quand je n'avais plus personnes. Ma mère sombrait peu à peu dans la drogue et l'alcool au fil du temps. Oubliant presque qu'il lui restait encore un fils d'à peine onze ans à sa garde.

Je me dis toujours que sans lui, ma vie serait fichue, que je ne vaudrais pas la peine de vivre mais lui, Chris, me fait voir que je vaux le coût, qu'il faut que je reprenne ma vie en mains et ne pas sombrer comme l'a fait ma chère et tendre mère. Alors que cette complicité choque, cela m'importe peu, pas du tous même. Des fois Asley fait sa crise de jalousie car je suis trop préoccupé à être avec Chris qu'avec elle. Jalouse de la personne qui m'a sauvé c'est fort quand même. Jamais, au grand jamais il n'y a eu, autre, qu'une amitié profonde avec lui. Mais ma chère petite amie est persuadé du contraire.

Car oui je ne vous ai pas dit, j'ai une petite amie, Asley. Plutôt charmante au premier regard, souriante et pleine de vie au premier abord. Mais depuis quelques temps madame me fait des crises et ça a le don de m'énerver. Je sais que notre couple bat de l'aile en ce moment. Je n'aide pas à aller mieux non plus. Mais bon pour le moment je préfère profiter de passer un moment avec Chris que je ne vois pas beaucoup avec son travail de mécanicien sexy qui au plus grand des hasards, est toujours occupé avec des femmes qui on crevées leurs pneus, cassées leur boîtes de vitesses, etc... En gros plein d'excuses bidon pour avoir affaire à lui. Raaah les femmes, des sacrées celles-là !

Pendant que lui et moi discutons, un aimable serveur vient nous passer la commande. Je commande un coca ainsi que Chris aussi.

Tous les deux nous nous remettons à converser. Parlant travail, problème de couple et tout un tas de trucs inutiles mais que Christopher et moi aimons parler. C'est donc en sirotant notre soda frais que nous passons le temps.

Au bout d'un moment je reçois un appel d'Asley, j'évite le premier puis au deuxième je me dis qu'elle ne va pas abandonner. Je décroche alors légèrement irrité :

-Allo !

-Dylan ? Tu es où enfin, tu m'as dit que tu passerais, _dit-elle d'une voix légèrement sensuelle._

-Je suis avec Chris, je ne peux pas passer ce soir chez toi, _lâchais-je tel une bombe qui s'apprête à exploser._

-QUOI ? TU EST EN TRAIN DE LE BAISER TON CHRIS ? C'EST ÇA ? _cris t-elle jusqu'à me percer le tympan. Même Chris a très bien entendu ce qu'Asley a dit._

-Non je ne suis pas en train de baiser Chris, _soudain, Chris simule des gémissements pour bien qu'elle entende._

-Aan oui Dylan, prend moi bien profond ! Oh oui ici ! Mmmmmh continue st'euplait, _je rigole à ses bêtises mais par précaution j'ai collé mon téléphone contre ma poitrine pour ne pas qu'elle entende._

Je bouscule alors Chris avec ma main sur son épaule en riant, lançant un bref _"arrête",_ le faisant cesser ses jérémiades mais toujours fière de ses conneries. Je reprends alors le téléphone à mon oreille et j'entends sa dernière phrase :

-Baise le bien, car entre nous c'est terminé ! _puis elle raccroche enfin._

Pendant ce lapsus de temps Chris est plié de rire. Tous le monde autour nous regardent.

-Bah quoi ? _dit-il en ouvrant les bras et les mains vers le ciel pour se donner un style._

Lui et moi fondent en rire quand tous revient à la normal et encore plus quand je lui annonce :

-Tu es mon nouvel amant désormais !

-T'inquiète mon frérot, elle reviendra. Tu sais c'est les femmes hein ! Dangereuses et imprévisibles, _sourit-il après une gorgée de sa boisson encore fraîche._

-J'irai régler ça après. Pour l'instant continuons, j'ai besoin d'oublier cette foutue conversation, _fis-je en finissant mon coca._

-Toi je sais ce que tu as besoin ! _Christopher tourne la tête et fait signe au serveur de venir. Une fois arrivé, le serveur demande :_

-Que voudriez-vous ?

-Deux bons verres de whisky s'il vous plaît, _demande t-il._

-Euuhh.. désolé pour votre ami mais nous ne servons pas des personnes mineurs.

-Quoi ? Mais.. Mais, je suis majeur ! C'est quoi cette blague ? Elles sont où les caméras cachées, _dis-je en les cherchant des yeux._

-Votre ami a l'air déjà bien alcoolisé monsieur, _confit le serveur._

Ce mec à donc décidé de me casser les couilles. Génial ! Heureusement que Chris prend mon bras et m'emmène loin d'ici, non sans avoir payé l'adition. Il sait que quand ça ne va pas, vaux mieux pas ne pas être sur mon chemin. Il a compris que même si j'en rigole, la rupture avec Asley est dur. Certes mes sentiments son moins forts qu'ils l'étaient auparavant mais j'en ai encore et je ne veux pas que ça se termine sur cette note.

Malgré qu'elle m'en fait vivre des vertes et des pas mûres, Asley est quelqu'un de bien et en plus faire du mal à quelqu'un ce n'est pas mon genre. Sauf que soudain la scène avec mon élève, Tyler, me revient comme pour en rajouter une couche pour démontrer que je mens. J'ai faillis l'embrasser. _J'AI FAILLI L'EMBRASSER PUTAIN DE MERDE !_

-Embrasser qui ? _demande Chris suspicieux._

Et là, je me rends compte que j'ai crié à pleine voix. Heureusement que Chris m'ai amené plus loin dans un parc non loin du bar dans lequel on se trouvaient récemment.

-Qui Dylan ? Qui as-tu faillis embrasser Dydou ? _me répète t-il._

-Je-je... _je commence à sangloté. Chris arrive vers moi et me prend instinctivement dans ses bras afin de me réconforter._

Il s'assoit sur un banc et je suis son mouvement, n'osant pas le lâcher, le gardant dans mes bras, ma tête sur son épaule.

-Raconte moi Dydou, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, on s'est toujours tout dit, pourquoi avoir des secrets maintenant ?

-J'ai faillis embrasser mon élève... _ok ça c'est dit._

Chris ne sait quoi dire, pas choqué de mon comportement mais un peu surpris. Je préfère ne pas l'entendre prononcer un mot, je préfère garder le silence et rester là, débordé de problème mais épaulé d'un ami qui est toujours à mes cotés dans les pires et les bons moments.

-Merci, _finis-je par dire._

-Je suis la pour ça, comme tu es la pour moi aussi, _le sentis-je sourire dans sa voix._ Qui est cette jeune demoiselle, _plaisante t-il pour détendre l'atmosphère._

-Ce jeune damoiseau tu veux dire, _le repris-je._

 **-PDV TYLER-**

Assis sur mon canapé, je réfléchis à tous ce qui c'est passé cette journée. En à peine deux jours de cours j'arrive déjà à m'attirer des problèmes. Superbe la rentrée ! Aujourd'hui entre Blake qui fait son show, m'embrasse comme ça et dévoile ma vie privée au prof, ce mec, Josh je crois, qui a filmé toute la scène quand Blake m'a volé un baiser et mon prof principal que j'ai faillis embrasser, la totale. Je crois que je suis maudit. C'est sûrement ça. Maudit.

Mais je pense que le pire de tout ça c'est le moment avec mon professeur. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris et je ne sais pas ce que lui a pris. Pourtant je ne suis pas gay, ce n'est pas possible. Jamais je ne le serai. C'est inconcevable, je ne suis pas pédé. Point. Mais pourquoi j'ai faillis l'embrasser ? Pourquoi ?

Certes il est beau et charmant. Ses yeux de miel sont d'une clarté déstabilisante même à travers sa monture de verre. Sa bouche pulpeuse, son petit nez en trompette. Son visage d'ange parsemé de petits grains de beautés qui doivent sûrement continuer sur tous son corps. Le teint pâle le rend encore plus spécial et désireux. Ses cheveux bruns décoiffés et brillant donnent à n'importe qui l'envie d'enfouir sa mains dans sa touffe de cheveux afin de les caresser. Ses mains veineuses, ses longs doigts fin donnent l'envie de les avoir sur nous. Sous ses couches de vêtements on peux très bien deviner un début de muscles. Enfaite non il n'est pas seulement beau et charmant, il est aussi sexy à damné.

Super Tyler, tu es gay. Non, c'est pas possible. C'est normal de trouver un mec sexy ? Non ? Bien-sûr que ça l'est ! Je ne suis pas un pédé ! Fin de la discussion.

Énerver, je me dirige vers ma cuisine suivit de près par Urban qui lui aussi commence à avoir faim. Il est quand même 19h30. Je sors une poile et sort un steak haché du congélateur. Je beur légèrement la poile et fait cuire mon steak. Avec ça, je sors une casserole et fait bouillir de l'eau pour des pâtes.

Pendant ce temps, je prend les croquettes d'Urban et verse la quantité qu'il lui faut. Il accourt directement vers sa gamelle et alors qu'il mange je rempli la deuxième d'eau.

C'est vers environ dix minutes plus tard que je commence à manger mon fameux repas. Et c'est 7 sept minutes après que je le termine. Je met le tous au lave vaisselle et part à la douche pour demain.

Je sors de la douche, des gouttes d'eaux collant sur mon corps. J'enroule alors une longue serviette autour de ma taille. Je me regarde dans le miroir. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais la vision de tout mon être me répugne. Sans plus attendre je sert mon poing et le balance contre le miroir qui se brise en mille morceaux à ce choc. Bizarrement la douleur me fait un bien fou. Non pas physiquement mais psychologiquement. Je sert les dents. Je baisse les yeux sur mon poing et je constate que du sang coule de ma blessure et qu'elle a l'air profonde. Je décide d'aller à l'hôpital pour soigner ça.

Quand je sors de la salle de bain, toujours vêtu de ma serviette. Urban, inquiet, aboie à plein poumon. Je prend la direction de mon armoire et enfile des vêtements. Je me dépêche et amène Urban à ma voisine. Je fais très attention à ce qu'elle ne voit pas main meurtrie. Une fois cela fait, non sans avoir remercier madame Bennet. Je me précipite alors dans les escaliers, monte dans la voiture et démarre celle-ci, faisant attention à ne pas aggravé mon cas.

Les portes franchit, je me présente à l'accueil et elle me fait patienter dans la salle d'attente. La où une infirmière se présente pour m'emmener dans une pièces pour me retiré le verre qui est encore présent dans la plaie, me désinfecter et me panser la main. Si j'avais su que j'ai pas besoin de me faire recoudre je n'aurais même pas été à l'hôpital. Mais bon, vaux mieux être prévoyant. Pendant que je le fais soigné, l'infirmière qui s'occupe de moi essaye de me faire de l'oeil. Je fais mine de rien mais la elle va trop loin. Madame, pendant qu'elle désinfecte mon poing, elle en profite pour me caresser celui-ci. Je retire alors ma main de manière brusque et lui dis méchamment :

-Vous chauffé tous vos patients comme ça ici ? Je serai vous j'aurais honte.

-Excusez-moi monsieur... _dit-elle toute embarrassé._

Je me lève, n'attendant pas qu'elle termine et je sors enfin de cette maudite pièce sous les protestations de l'infirmière.

Je vais à l'accueil qui se situe dans le hall et lança à l'infirmière posté à celui-ci :

-Vous devriez tenir votre infirmière en laisse, elle est en chaleur.

C'est sûr cette dernière phrase que je sort toujours sur les nerfs. Pendant que j'avais lancé ma phrase, tous le monde c'était arrêté pour me regarder et m'écouter. Voilà comment détruire la _"réputation"_ de quelqu'un.

Devant la porte de ma voiture, je reste pantelant, me visualisant dans la vitre de ma voiture. J'ai honte. Honte de moi. Attiré par son prof. qui serait assez con pour être attirer par son prof ? C'est peut-être une petite passe qui passera au fil des jours. C'est sûrement ça vu que je suis cent pour cent hétéro. Je cherche ma clef dans mes poches et je la trouve dans celle arrière de mon jeans. J'ouvre la portière et je m'engouffre dans l'habitacle.

Je démarre en trombe ma Mercedes à la recherche d'une pharmacie de nuit. Parcourant les rues de Phoenix, je trouve enfin ce que je cherche. Je descend de la voiture et rentre dans la pharmacie. Cinq minutes en plus tard je ressort avec un sachet contenant tous ce dont j'ai besoin. Je remonte dans la voiture et rentre enfin chez moi.

Garé dans le parking, je monte les escaliers et toque à la porte de madame Bennet. Quelqu'un ouvre :

-Oh Tyler, je me faisais du soucis, _dit ma gentille voisine._

-Merci à vous mais pas la peine vous savez ? _en finissant ma phrase, Urban fait son apparition._ Hey toi ça va ? _dis-je en le caressant de ma main non blessé._ Merci encore Kristen et désolé du dérangement.

-Ne t'excuse pas, allez, rentre te coucher fiston. Demain tu à cours, _me dit-elle avec un sourire maternel._

-Bonne nuit, _je me retourne et ouvre ma porte, laissant Urban pénétrer dans l'appartement._

Je me re-retourne et j'entends Kristen me dire elle aussi bonne nuit. Je pénètre à mon tour dans l'appartement, laisse tous mes affaires à l'entrée. Chaussures et manteau. Je m'assoie ensuite à la table de ma cuisine et continue ce que la très charmante infirmière n'a pas pu terminer.

Après ça, je prend direction la salle de bain et nettoie les débris de verres. Enfin terminé je me dirige vers mon lit et m'endors d'une traite.

Le lendemain, le soleil se lève doucement sur Phoenix et moi aussi. Mon réveil sonnant la fin de mon sommeil et le début d'une journée de merde comme d'habitude. Urban cette fois n'a pas dormi avec moi. Tant mieux car même sans lui je crève de chaud alors avec lui à mes côtés je n'aurais pas survécu la nuit.

Je me lève et regarde l'heure qu'il est : 8h05. Au non, je vais être en retard. J'éteins mon réveil et me dépêche de m'habiller et de manger un petit morceau. Je prend mon sac, rempli les gamelles d'Urban et le laisse ici pour cette journée car Kristen et sa famille commence le déménagement aujourd'hui et avoir un chien danses pattes c'est pas génial pour un déménagement.

C'est donc avec regret que je quitte l'appart. Laissant mon chien seul.

J'arrive à ma voiture en courant, je l'ouvre et balance mon sac sur le siège passager puis termine par démarré la voiture.

Je débarque en furie sur le parking du lycée, plus personne ne traînent dehors. Sûrement tous en cours.

Seulement, malchanceux que je suis, une autre voiture se gare au côté de ma Mercedes. Au début je ne prête pas attention, je prends mon sac, descend du véhicule et le ferme. Puis j'entends une porte claquer. Je lève le regard et je vois Mr. O'Brien dos à moi. Il se retourne et me vois. Un long moment passe avant que je devis du regard et fuis celui-ci. Me dirigeant vers les portes de l'enfer, suivi de près pas mon prof qui lui aussi paraît en retard. Cette journée va être dure, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je le sens. Et enfin je franchis les portes de l'enfer et me dirige vers mon premier cour qui est... maths.

* * *

 **-FIN DU CHAPITRE III-**

 _ **-Hobrien**_


	5. Chapitre 4

**CHAPITRE IV**

* * *

Mes deux premières heures sont ennuyantes même si j'essaye de participer.

Plusieurs personnes m'ont demandés ce que j'ai à la main. Je n'ai pas répondu. D'autre, m'ont serré la main parce que j'avais su remettre en place Blake. Je n'ai pourtant pas fais grand chose mais j'ai appris par la suite qu'il se fait clasher par tout le monde à cause du recalage que je lui ai mis.

Je ne m'en préoccupe pas et me dirige vers mon dernier cours de cette journée, car nous sommes mercredi. Et c'est, comme par hasard, un cours de français.

Je rentre et je m'installe dans le fond comme d'habitude. Pendant que tout le monde s'installe, je vois le visage livide, blanc du prof comme s'il n'avait pas dormit de la nuit. Ces deux derniers jours il a toujours eu un sourire franc. Mais là on voit très bien qu'il se force.

Cela m'attriste. Je ne sais absolument pas pourquoi.

Quelqu'un s'assoit à côté de moi. Je n'y prête pas attention jusqu'à ce qu'il parle et que je reconnaisse directement sa voix.

\- Salut, _me sourit faiblement Blake._

Je vais paraître méchant mais il l'a amplement mérité. Être populaire n'est pas toujours avantageux.

Je lui réponds sans trop de conviction, la même chose.

Le prof commence son cours. Sa voix reflète son visage. Elle est fatiguée et à peine audible.

Il a tellement peu de conviction, qu'il nous lance ce qu'on pensaient être un film. Tout le monde crient de joie, sauf que cela est de courte durée car en faite ce n'est que la pièce de théâtre " _Roméo et Juliette_ ". Quelques chose de bien barbant. Je déteste tous ce qui ce réfère à l'amour. Les films d'actions où il n'y a que de la souffrance, de la tristesse et la mort, ça c'est mon truc.

Je souffle bruyamment suivi de près par Blake. Ça n'a pas l'air d'être son truc non plus. Au lieu de regarder ce qui est projeté, je reporte mon attention vers le prof. Son regard qui était si pétillant hier lors de notre échange n'est plus que monotonie. De grandes poches son formés en dessous de ses yeux, qu'il a dû essayer de cacher sans résultats. On dirait qu'il n'a pas passé une bonne nuit. Ce qui est même sûre.

Blake cherchant sûrement à faire la discussion, me sort de ma contemplation.

\- Mec, tu t'es fais quoi à ton poing ? _me chuchote-t-il._

La même question depuis que je suis rentré dans le lycée et je lui offre la même réponse qu'aux autres.

\- Je me suis coupé avec un épluche légumes.

Bon je l'avoue c'est un argument pourri. Ça va personne ne m'a contredit. Mais il faut bien une exception à la règle.

\- Je ne te crois pas. Vas-y explique, _demande-t-il._

C'est du Blake tout craché. Il veut toujours tout savoir. Pire qu'une fille. Mais je réponds du tac au tac en changeant de sujet :

\- Et toi pourquoi t'es pas avec tes potes ? _lui demandais-je._

Le prof passe près de nous.

\- Monsieur Hoechlin, la pièce ne vous intéresse pas ? _questionne M. O'Brien._

\- Non c'est pourri, _répondis-je._

\- Puisque le cours ne vous intéresse pas, vous viendrez en heure de colle pendant une heure d'étude pour faire un commentaire argumenté sur cette pièce. Vous viendrez me voir en fin d'heure, _me dit-il sèchement._

Maintenant c'est même sûre il s'est passé quelques chose. Nous passons tout le reste de l'heure calme.

Une fois la sonnerie retentit, je me dirige vers le bureau du prof et je lui donne mon carnet. Il le remplit presque immédiatement.

La classe est maintenant totalement vide. Nous ne sommes plus que tous les deux. Il me tend mon carnet puis je m'apprête à sortir, même si une question me brûle les lèvres. Pourquoi est-il dans cette état ?

Il m'interpelle tout de même.

\- Tyler je voulais m'excuser de mon comportement hier à la récrée, _dit-il en remettant ses lunettes correctement._

\- Ouais, ok, _lui répondis-je simplement._

J'allais repartir car j'ai fini ma journée mais il reprend la parole.

\- Tyler j'aimerais savoir. Est ce que vous avez été suivi par un psychologue après la mort de vos parents ? _me demande-t-il._

Je ne sais pas pourquoi il me demande ça mais ça ne le regarde pas.

\- Pourquoi vous souhaitez le savoir ? _lui répondis-je du tac au tac._

Je ne veux pas qu'il s'immisce dans ma vie privée. Puis ce n'est pas son rôle, c'est du passé.

\- Je souhaitais savoir car je vous vois seul et vous ne parlez à personne. Je peux lire en vous une tristesse profonde et un manque de confiance. Vous n'êtes pas en paix depuis la mort de vos parents. Très souvent les psychologues aident à se sentir mieux et faire son deuil.

\- Je n'en ai pas eu besoin.

\- Vous devriez y pensez, _dit-il avec un rictus peiné._

\- Vous êtes professeur principal ou psychologue ?

\- Je suis un professeur mais je m'inquiète pour votre santé mentale.

\- Je n'ai tué personne et je ne suis pas fou alors je pense que vous devriez vous mêler de ce qui vous regarde. Vous sortez de votre rôle, _lui dis-je amèrement._

\- Vous avez peut être raison mais pensez-y.

Je ne prends pas la peine de lui répondre que je sors de la salle puis de l'établissement. Je me dirige ensuite vers mon appartement, heureux de revoir Urban.

 **PDV de Dylan :**

Pourquoi je lui ai dis ça ? Je pense et dis tout de travers. Ce n'est pas comme ça que j'arriverai à l'aider.

Tout ça depuis la rupture avec Asley, même si elle ne date que d'hier. Je n'ai absolument pas pu dormir de la nuit. Je ne pouvais pas retourner chez moi car c'est chez Asley aussi, alors j'ai dormi chez Chris.

Ma décision est prise. Je vais essayé d'arranger la situation avec Asley.

Je range mes affaires sur mon bureau et quitte le lycée. J'envoie un message vite fais à Chris pour lui dire que je rentre un peu plus tard.

Je me dirige chez Asley, enfin chez nous, enfin je ne sais plus.

Un noeud se forme dans mon estomac. Je stresse.

Je me dirige jusqu'à la porte et je frappe. J'entends la clé tourner et elle m'ouvre... avec seulement une couverture autour de son corps. Elle est haletante et ses cheveux bruns sont complètement en batailles.

Elle me dévisage et je fais de même.

J'entends une voix masculine parler du salon.

\- Bébé, reviens là on a pas finis.

Je la vois se crisper et moi je vois rouge. Je la pousse et rentre.

Des vêtements sont éparpillés partout dans le salon. Le gars, lui, est totalement nu en plein milieu. Et sa nudité n'a pas l'air de le déranger.

Je suis encore plus énervé. Je me tourne vers Asley.

\- Je suis venu pour m'expliquer, pour essayer d'arranger les choses mais finalement je vais juste prendre mes affaires et me casser ! Je pensais que tu vallais la peine que je me batte pour toi ! Enfaite non tu n'es d'autre qu'une... Tu sais quoi j'ai même pas de mots pour te qualifier tellement que tu me dégoutes ! _crachais-je avec rage._

Elle m'attrape le bras.

\- Attend chéri laisse moi t'expliquer. C'est un malentendu, _dit-elle les larmes aux yeux._

Elle essaye de m'apitoyer mais ça ne marchera pas.

\- Ne m'appelle plus chéri, et ça ne sert à rien de m'expliquer j'ai déjà la scène devant mes yeux.

L'homme s'était habillé entre temps.

\- Je vous laisse vous engueuler je sers plus à grand chose, _nous dit-il._

\- Attend Aaron, on se revoit quand ? _demande Asley._

\- Jamais, je pense que c'est pas mal. Les histoires de couples c'est franchement pas mon trip, _lui répond-il._

Elle se fout clairement de moi. Je ne réfléchis pas plus que ça et je me dirige vers la chambre. Je sors ma grande valise et je mets toutes mes affaires dedans. Asley rentre dans la chambre cette fois-ci habillée d'un short et d'un débardeur.

Je ne prête pas attention à sa présence. Je ferme mon sac. Je me dirige vers la porte sauf que Asley ce met juste devant moi.

\- Attend, _fût le seul mot qu'elle dit._

Je la vois enlever son débardeur et s'approcher de moi de manière provocante. Elle se colle à moi et descend ses mains le long de mon dos pour arriver jusque mes fesses.

Je la repousse le plus loin possible. Elle me dégoute, son corps me dégoute.

\- Ne m'appelle plus, ne me contacte plus. Je ne sais pas ce qui t'es arrivé pour que tu changes comme ça. Laisse moi te dire une chose. À mes yeux tu n'es plus qu'une chaudasse. Et moi comme un con, je suis venu m'expliquer pour que ça s'arrange. Oublie moi.

Elle tente de me gifler, mais j'arrive à esquiver avant.

\- C'est ça casse toi, je veux plus te revoir pauvre type. C'est pas moi qui ai commencé de toute manière. C'est de ta faute, tu as couché avec ton Chris là et tu viens parler de moi, _me reproche-t-elle._

Je me rapproche dangereusement d'elle et elle le comprend très vite car je vois une lueur de peur dans son regard. Elle recule jusqu'à heurter le mur derrière elle. Je mets mes mains de part et d'autre de son visage. Je vois que son rythme cardiaque est anormalement irrégulier.

Cela ne me fais strictement rien. Nos visages se touchent presque. J'approche mes lèvres de son oreille et lui chuchote d'une voix froide :

\- Il ne s'est jamais rien passé entre Chris et moi. Ce n'est rien d'autre qu'une profonde amitié. Pour ta gouverne, il a toujours été là pour moi quand personne ne l'était contrairement à toi. Tu as toujours été beaucoup trop centré sur ta petite personne. Tu ne vois pas le malheur des personnes autour de toi. C'est pour cela que tu n'as aucunes amies. Entre nous deux c'est à toi de te remettre en question. _lui balancais-je avant de me reculer et prendre ma valise._

Je la vois glisser le long du mur, les larmes dévalant ses joues. Je sors sans un hors voir. Elle ne le mérite absolument pas.

Je mets la valise dans le coffre et me dirige vers le travail de Chris. Il a presque fini. Arrivé sur le parking je remarque très vite sa voiture, où il est adossé. Mais pas tout seul.

Il porte un débardeur gris et un jean un peu sale. Tout le portrait du mécano.

Il est collé serré avec... un homme. Il ne m'a jamais dis qu'il a changé de sexualité. Mais cela ne me dérange pas. Je me gare juste derrière lui et je descends de la voiture.

Le bruit du claquement de porte n'a pas l'air de les déranger plus que ça. Et le fait d'être sur un parking à la vue de tous non plus. Je me racle la gorge et ils sursautent tous les deux et se décollent très vite. Les voire aussi gênés m'amusent.

\- Je vais vous laisser, à plus Chris, _dit le jeune homme._

\- Attend tient mon numéro, _répond Chris._

Il prend le bout de papier et s'en va.

\- T'abuses tu as fais fuir mon plan. Il était mignon en plus, _me dit Chris._

\- Heureusement que je vous ai interrompu sinon je crois bien que vous l'auriez fait sur le parking. Puis je ne savais pas que maintenant tu t'intéressais aux hommes. _lui dis-je en rigolant._

\- Bref comment s'est passé ton rendez-vous avec Asley ? _me demande-t-il._

Il esquive carrément ce que je lui dis. Mais à sa phrase, je grimace légèrement.

\- On en parle chez toi ? _demandais-je._

\- Vas-y, _me répond-il._

On monte chacun dans notre voiture. Arrivé là-bas je lui raconte tout. Puis nous passons le reste de la journée à finir les cartons de Chris pour le déménagement du lendemain.

* * *

 **FIN DU CHAPITRE IV**

 _ **-Anaïs**_


	6. Chapitre 5

_**Bonsoir !**_

 _ **Ca fait longtemps dis donc ! Je m'en excuse sincerement...**_

 _ **Etant** **un adolescent de**_ _ **bientôt**_ _ **16 ans, j'ai eu quelques contre-temps qui m'ont empêché de publié la suite de la fic'. Je vais essayé de me rattrapper et de publié un chap par semaine je ne promet rien. On n'est jamais à l'abris de quelque chose n'est-ce pas ? x)**_

 _ **Bon alors je vous dis que ce chapitre, écris par moi, part légèrement, très légrèrement hein, en... sucette, pour rester polis xD Surtout le moment entre Chris et Dylan. J'ai limite honte x). Mais je n'en dis pas plus !**_

 _ **La bise !**_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE V**

* * *

 **-PDV TYLER-**

Après être rentré chez moi et manger un petit quelque chose même si je n'ai pas faim je me pose sur le canapé, Urban couché sur le tapis à mes pieds. Mais bien vite, l'ennuie fait surface. Je regarde alors vers la fenêtre et vois un soleil d'aplomb planer au dessus de la ville dans un ciel bleu sans aucuns nuages à l'horizon. Décidé à ne pas rester planter là sans rien faire, me sentant un peu oppressé dans cet appartement alors qu'il fait un temps super dehors, je me lève et attrape la laisse de Urban, ainsi que mon sac de cours pour faire mes devoirs qu'il me reste à terminer. Pendant un instant j'hésite à prendre une petite veste mais elle ne sera pas nécessaire donc j'enfile mes chaussures, attache Urban et sors de mon appartement simplement vêtu d'un t-shirt blanc et d'un jean slim couleur noire.

Urban, impatient de sortir d'ici tire un peu sur sa laisse m'empêchant plusieurs fois de mettre la clé dans le trou de la serrure. Je tourne ma tête et le vois, assis sur son train arrière, me fixant de ses yeux bleus la tête penchée sur la droite puis la gauche. Cette vision me fais donc rire, je me retourne alors pour fermer la porte mais Urban continue son petit jeu. Je tourne alors une nouvelle fois la tête vers lui qui est toujours dans la même position. Je lui lance un semblant de regard noir, me re-retourne et ferme enfin la porte.

Une fois cela terminé, je souris de toutes mes dents à cette boule de poils et viens le caresser alors qu'il tourne autour de moi, lâchant par inadvertance quelques aboiements. Nous descendons les quelques marches de l'immeuble et sortons de celui-ci.

Urban et moi marchons dans les rues ensoleillées de la ville. Je m'arrête devant un Starbucks, j'attache rapidement Urban à un poteau lui disant que je reviens et demande à une vielle dame assise à une table de la terrasse si elle peut garder un oeil sur lui, chose qu'elle accepte avec un grand sourire. Je la remercie et rentre dans le café. Je me place derrière la queue, attendant mon tour.

Une fois que c'est mon tour, je commande un frappucino caramel sans café. Ma commande terminée, la jeune femme me le tend avec un sourire. Je paye avec ma carte bancaire et sors du café avec mon frappucino en main.

Arrivé à la hauteur de Urban je le détache après une série de gratouilles sur le haut de son crâne. Je remercie encore une fois la gentille dame et repars enfin dans les rues de Phoenix.

Plusieurs minutes de marche après, j'arrive au même parc que celui de la dernière fois. Je débarrasse Urban de sa laisse et le lâche pour qu'il gambade sur l'étendue de gazon. Moi je m'installe sur une table et commence à sortir mes affaires de mon sac, posant avant ma boisson devant moi. Tous mes cahiers sortis, je jette un coup d'oeil à Urban qui joue avec un bâton. Je souris devant cette vision. Je reviens alors sur mes cahiers et commence à faire mes devoirs de maths.

 **-PDV DYLAN-**

-Chris, je vais chercher Rubis. Ça ne te dérange pas qu'elle vive ici ?

-Non vas-y je vais avoir de la compagnie quand je serai seul et que je ne travail pas, _me dis Chris tout souriant._

-Je pense que tu n'as pas besoin de Rubis pour ça quand tu as la compagnie d'un certain jeune homme. Comment il s'appelle déjà ? _demandais-je._

-Je ne vois pas de qui tu parles, _ment t-il._

-Shadow ? Oui c'est ça, Shadow ! _m'écris-je en ignorant totalement mon meilleur ami._

Je prends la direction de la sortie de l'appart en évitant des coussins volants par ci par là, je prends mon sac contenant mes copies et enfile mes baskets. Je lance en dernière phrase :

-Tu peux l'inviter, je ne serais pas là avant d'avoir corrigé mes copies. Ne faites pas trop de bazar hein ! _et je claque la porte sous ses jurons et ses protestations._

Plusieurs minutes de marche plus tard je me retrouve devant chez mon ancien chez moi. En y réfléchissant il faut que je fasse les papiers disant que je ne vis plus là-bas et que je laisse l'appart à Asley.

Je monte un à un les escaliers, redoutant de voir l'autre pouffe. Arrivé devant le palier je frappe à la porte. Aucune réponse. Je re-frappe. Rien. Je prends donc la clé dans ma poche et ouvre la porte tombant sur Rubis, toute heureuse de me voir. J'attrape sa laisse rose qui est sur le porte manteaux et l'attache à son collier. Avant de partir, je vais dans mon ancienne chambre et fouille dans la table de chevet et y trouve ce que je cherche. Le collier que portait ma petite soeur avant qu'elle soit partie.

Je l'attrape et ferme le tiroir. Je lève mes yeux et soudain, sur mon champ de vision, une boite de préservatifs vide se trouve devant mes yeux. Sauf que j'éclate de rire quand sur la boîte je vois écrit _"préservatifs petites tailles"._ Ne souhaitant pas faire de commentaires là dessus je sors de sa chambre toujours en riant à vive voix.

-Je suis si puéril !

Je prends une feuille, un stylo et marque :

 _"Je suis passer reprends Rubis._

 _ps: Ne manquez pas de vous racheté des préservatifs petite taille._

 _-Dylan"_

Je ris à ma bêtise mais je me reprends vite et sors de l'appartement en fermant derrière moi avec Rubis à mes côtés.

Slalomant entre les gens dans la rue, je me dirige vers le parc. Je commence à entrer dans celui-ci sauf que mon regard s'accroche à une personne que je ne connais que trop. J'hésite à m'approcher à la table d'à côté. Il va penser que je le suis. Mes yeux parcours tout son haut du corps. Ses cheveux corbeaux qui vacillent par le vent doux. Ses yeux fixés sur ce qui me semble être ses cahiers de cours. Sa jolie bouche mâchonnant le bout de son stylo me fait un effet bizarre. Ses mains veineuses et viriles. Ses muscles roulants sous son t-shirt à chacun de ses mouvements... Je suis coupé par les aboiements de Rubis.

Tyler lève la tête et son regard si... Indéchiffrable se pose sur moi. Il me regarde bizarrement pendant quelques instants mais ses yeux reviennent sur son cahiers. Une sorte de déception passe dans tous les membres de mon corps. Je fais quand même mine de rien, ne passant pas pour un lâche, et viens m'asseoir à la table à côté de celle de mon élève. Je détache Rubis et la laisse jouer avec le chien de Tyler.

Je sors mes copies du sac et commence à les corriger dans silence reposant. C'est sûr que comparé à Chris qui démonte ses meubles et fait un boucan digne d'un champ de bataille ici c'est le calme absolu.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, j'entends derrière moi des jurons, je me retourne et sans surprise je vois Tyler commencé à s'énerver.

-Putain il me saoule avec ses exercices de maths pourries !

À ce moment j'hésite à allé lui donner un coup de mains, étant moi-même fort dans les maths je lui serais utile mais après réfléxions je préfère le laisser tranquille.

Je jette un coups d'oeil vers les deux chiens et je vois que ceux-là jouent et s'entendent très bien donc je reprends les corrections de mes copies.

Replongé dans mes corrections je n'entends pas Tyler me parler. C'est une fois qu'il se lève et s'approche de moi que je me rends compte qu'il me parle.

-Monsieur, désolé de vous dérangez mais est-ce que vous pourriez m'aider dans mon exo de maths ? _je reste figé à sa demande. Pourquoi, je ne sais pas mais je le suis. Tyler continue sa phrase voyant que je ne réagis pas :_ Si vous ne voulez pas pas grave, je me débrouillerai tous seul.

-Oui, _le mot sort tout seul de ma bouche._

-Oui ? Oui quoi ?

-Oui je veux bien vous aidez, _je vois à ma réponse qu'il est soulagé, ses épaules ne sont plus tendues comme elles l'étaient il y a quelque secondes déjà._

Il retourne à sa table, signe que je dois me lever et rejoindre sa table. Je me lève donc et enjambe le banc, m'asseyant avec gêne à sa table. J'ai quand même faillis l'embrasser merde !

Il me dis rapidement dans quoi il bloque, je lui explique alors comment faire. Pendant mon monologue je le sens plus que je le vois, me regarder avec attention, mais toujours gardant son semblant d'ignorance à mon égars. Alors que j'approche ma main pour lui pointer ce que je lui explique, lui, attrape sa boisson. Nos mains se touches, se carresses. Un courant éléctrique me traverse tout le corps, ma peau chauffe à l'endroit où il a eu contact. Mes joues rougissent à cette constatation. J'essaie alors un regard vers lui et je le vois me regarder, son regards nageant dans le mien, ses joues elles aussi rougissent, mais camouflées par sa peau plus bronzé que la mienne et son début de barbe aussi foncé que ses cheveux noirs.

Il secoue la tête et revient dans le monde réel et commence à s'agiter. il me lance donc :

-Désoler je dois y aller, j'ai... j'ai... Basket, oui j'ai basket, _il range toutes ses affaires dans son sac, appelle Urban._

Prêt à partir, il prend son frappucino en mains et le regarde un instant. Il penche la tête vers sa droite et me le tend.

-Tenez, prenez-le si vous voulez, _dit-il en essayant de fuir mon regard._

Je ne réagis pas à son offrande, ne sachant quoi faire. Il redirige son regard sur moi et réussit à me convaincre rien qu'en me regardant. Bizarrement celui-ci est plus sombre qu'avant, voyant bien qu'il s'impatiente je tends mon bras, attrapant la boisson, le remerciant. Il me remercie de mon aide et part vers la sortie du parc. Mon regard ne lâche sa silhouette qu'une fois que celle-ci disparaît derrière des buissons.

Je décide donc à sa suite de partir moi aussi, rentrant chez Chris sans même avoir terminé de corriger mes copies.

Le soleil commence à se coucher quand j'arrive en trombe dans l'appart de Chris, détachant Rubis de sa laisse, ne prêtant pas attention à Shadow qui tient dans ses bras mon meilleur ami, se lançant des mots doux. Chris essaye de m'interpeller mais je vais directement dans le bureau/chambre qui m'est destiné pour les quelques jours restant.

Je ferme derrière moi la porte et m'affale au sol, dos à la porte. Je ne comprends plus ce qui m'arrive. Pourquoi suis-je comme ça quand il est question de Tyler ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi ça arrive à moi ? Tant de question prennent places dans ma tête et pourtant une seule réponse à celle-ci. Seulement je ne peux pas me l'avouer, c'est impossible que ce soit ça. C'est genre une chance sur des millions de tomber amoureux de son élève. Attendez ? Quoi ? Non je ne suis pas amoureux de lui, c'est seulement une défaillance du système là-haut, rien d'autre ok ? Non mais depuis quand moi, Dylan O'Brien hétéro depuis mon tout premier souffle, je peux tombé amoureux d'un garçon, surtout un élève ? Voilà, c'est pas crédible. C'est seulement une petite blague que mon humble et magnifique cerveau veut me faire. Ralala celui-là, un vrai petit malin. Bon Dylan reprend toi, tu deviens complètement fou là !

Je me reprends quelques minutes pour souffler et je me lève, oubliant toute cette histoire pathétique. Je prends place sur le bureau et termine mes copies, oubliant de manger, pour finir par m'endormir exténué sur celles-ci.

Alors que je dors confortablement dans... Le lit ? Le son le plus horrible jamais vu se fait place dans mes oreilles. Mon réveil. Qu'est-ce que je peux le haïr celui-là, toujours m'interrompant dans mes rêves les plus torrides. C'est depuis le début de la semaine que ceux-là viennent hanter mes nuits, si on peut appeler ça hanter. Ce n'est pas comme si je ne les apprécies pas hein. Surtout quand ceux-là sont avec un certain Hoechlin.

Oulaaa ! Non non, il faut que mon cerveau arrête de me faire dire des conneries, c'est pas possible.

Je me lève donc du lit. Chris à sûrement dû me poser sur celui-ci quand il m'a vu affalé comme un phoque sur mon bureau. Je prends directement la direction vers la salle de bain et m'y enferme. Je me dépêche d'enlever mon seul vêtement, c'est à dire mon caleçon.

Pas de panique, ce n'est pas Chris qui m'ai enlevé mes vêtements, c'est moi même. Il faisait si chaud hier dans la pièce que la chaleur était insoutenable. J'ai donc enlevé tous mes vêtements gardant mon caleçon. Heureusement que j'ai gardé celui-ci, pas que me retrouvé nu devant Chris me dérange, quand on étaient enfants et même ados, on prenaient notre douche ensemble. Même adulte on en a déjà prisent ensembles, mais je vous vois venir bande de pervers que vous êtes, non il ne s'est strictement rien passé, on manquaient juste de temps, Chris et moi étant en retard on avaient pris notre douche ensemble. Mais vu les rêves que je fais en ce moment, ça serait gênant pour Chris, et moi même, qu'il tombe sur mon érection en pleine éveille. M'enfin.

Je rentre alors dans la baignoire/douche et commence à me laver sous le puissant jet d'eau chaude qui coule sur ma peau pâle.

Sortant trempé de la douche après de longue minutes, je tombe sur Chris qui est en train de se déshabiller. Je ne l'ai pas entendu, trop perdu dans mes pensées. Il me tend une serviette et je l'attrape, et commence à me sécher. Chris se déshabille entièrement mais reste planté devant moi, les bras croisés sur son torse. Je m'arrête alors de me sécher et je pose la serviette sur mon épaule puis lui dis :

-Pas que c'est gênant que tu sois nu devant moi mais jouer à la plante verte qui me fixe ça c'est gênant.

-Tu n'as rien à me dire ? _lâche t-il sans donner de l'importance à ma réflexion._

-Je ne crois pas non, pourquoi ? _dis-je après avoir réfléchi._

-Tu es sûr ? _il a les sourcils froncés, chose qui veut dire qu'il est contrarié._

-Tu parles d'hier soir ? _il hoche la tête, les bras toujours croisés sur ses pectoraux._ Ah ça, bah... comment te dire ? J'ai croisé mon élève, _L'élève_. Tu vois de qui je parle hein. Et ben il m'a demandé de l'aide pour son exercice de maths, je l'ai aidé et nos mains ce sont touchées, et il a fuit, voici le résumé en gros.

-Et tu étais énervé juste pour ça hier ? _demande t-il triste de ne pas me voir dans mon assiette._

-J'ai peut-être sur-réagit, c'est... je ne sais pas, il m'énerve, j'ai des sensations bizarres quand il est la. J'ai mes pensées qui partent dans tous les sens, je suis perdu.

Chris me prend par surprise et me prend dans ses bras, je ne sais pas trop quoi faire à ce moment même, son.. engin reproducteur frotte contre le mien.

-Euuh Chris, tu es vraiment le meilleur des amis qu'on puisse rêver mais une certaine partie de toi frotte la mienne et c'est vraiment gênant là. Alors tu peux me lâcher s'il te plaît, _il serre plus fort pendant trente seconde et se détache de moi tous fière de lui .Je rigole face à sa blague, si on peut appeler ça une blague. Plûtot une bétise ouais._

-Pardon ? _essaye-t-il en haussant des épaules, puis il se met à pouffer. Je lui réponds d'un sourire franc, pouffant à sa suite._

Il se dirige dans la douche et moi je m'habille, me coiffe et me brosse les dents. Paré pour affronter le lycée et ses lycéens, une nouvelle fois.

Je laisse Chris alors terminé de se préparer et je vais rapidement dans la cuisine pour prendre une collation et je dis que je m'en vais après avoir donné des caresses à Rubis qui s'est réveillée pendant que je me préparais.

Je prends mes clés de voiture et sors de l'appart. Je monte dans ma voiture et démarre le plus vite possible, il ne faut pas que je sois à nouveau en retard comme la dernière fois ou le directeur va me passer un savon.

Je parcours les routes de la ville qui se réveille peu-à-peu sous les rayons du soleil jusqu'au lycée. Je me gare sur le parking et regarde ma montre : 8h00. Magnifique ! Je ne suis pas en retard.

Je me dirige donc serein de ne pas être en retard. Je décide d'aller prendre un café avec les collègues avant que ça ne sonne.

Je me sers un café, discutant avec les autres profs de tout et n'importe quoi. La sonnerie se met à retenir dans tout l'établissement. Je vais donc dans ma salle, les élèves déjà installés. C'est à ce moment précis que je réalise que je n'ai pas pris mon sac. Merde !

-Bon bah... Ça vous dit de regarder un film ? _énonçais-je à haute voix._

Tout le monde saute de joie à l'entente de cette phrase. Je met alors le film Fast and Furious 7 et baisse les stores, éteignant la lumière et je vais me placer au fond de la salle, à quelques pas de.. Tyler.

Je passe alors le plus de temps à regarder Tyler que le film, qui me lance quelques regards lui aussi. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils veulent dires mais ce n'est pas grave, il me regarde quand même. Mais on est coupés par la sonnerie, coupant notre connexion quand celui-ci se lève et passe l'embrasure de la porte de la salle.

* * *

 **-FIN DU CHAPITRE V-**

 **RAR :**

 **C.C. Fan de tous** - _Salut._ _Alors avant tout j'adore ta fic, l'histoire me plait et puis surtout le fait que tu ais mis les acteurs en "scène" plutôt que les personnages ça change!_ _Bon passons à la suite:_ _Ne me demande pas pourquoi mais je suis persuadée que Dylan va être le voisin de Tyler, c'est vrai quoi sa voisine va déménager et Dylan va peut-être essayer de trouver un nouveau logement . Mais bon on verra bien avec la suite._ _Au prochain chapitre_

 _-_ Tous d'abords salut à toi :) ! C'est vrai que c'est plutôt "rare" de trouvé des histoires qui mettent Tyler et Dylan en scène et moi et mon amie avions décidés que c'étais une bonne idée et on a donc laissés comme ça :).

Pour ce qui est de Dylan déménageant à côté de chez Tyler et bien je ne peux pas vraiment te répondre à la question affin de ne pas spoil. C'est donc le suspense x), mais tu aura ta réponse dans pas longtemps tu verras comme tu le dis ;)

Et enfin je tiens à te remercier de nous lire, ça fait très plaisir. Surtout quand vous laissez un com', on réalise que des gens nous lisent et c'est vraiment génial :) !

* * *

 ** _Je vous dis donc à la prochaine ! La bise._**

 _ **-Hobrien**_


	7. Chapter 6

**Bonsoir,**

 **Bon il est un peu tard et je sais pas quoi dire donc je vous emmerde pas plus que ça et je vous envoie le chapitre x).**

 **Bonne lecture, la bise**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE XI**

* * *

 **PDV DYLAN**

Je me dirige vers mon bureau en soufflant de frustration. J'éteins le vidéo projecteur et sors de la salle pour aller aux toilettes. En sortant, j'entends Tyler et Blake discuter.

Ils sont assez proches mais ne m'ont pas entendu. Je me fais violence pour ne pas écouter mais c'est plus fort que moi.

\- J'ai besoin de sortir, ça te dis ce soir ? On ne commence qu'à 11 heures demain, _demande Tyler._

\- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça à moi ? On n'est pas proche tous les deux, _esquive Blake._

\- Parce que je sais que tu as besoin de sortir aussi. Boîte de nuit ? C'est bon pour toi ? _demande de nouveau Tyler._

Je n'ai personnellement pas envie qu'il y aille et encore moins avec Blake. J'ai entendu qu'il l'avait embrassé et ça ne m'a pas plus du tout. Je me gifle mentalement m'interdisant toute jalousie. Je déteste en ressentir.

\- Ouai ça me va. Laquelle ? _interrogea Blake._

\- Boa night, j'y suis déjà allé elle est pas mal. C'est une boîte mixte, _lui répond Tyler._

\- Quelle heure ?

\- À 10 heure ce soir c'est bien.

\- Ok.

Je n'écoute pas plus et je vais aux toilettes. J'en ressors rapidement car je ne veux absolument pas risquer de me faire disputer. Déjà que je n'ai pas mes affaires. En y repensant, j'ai mis le double de mes cours dans une clé USB que j'ai mis dans bureau en début d'année. On n'est jamais trop prévoyant. Je fais rentrer mes élèves et commence mon cours.

Ma journée est longue et lassante. Je rentre chez Chris et le vois affalé sur le canapé avec des pop corn en train de regarder des dessins animés.

Avec le sons de la télé qui est assez fort il ne m'a même pas entendu. Je me mets dans l'encadrement de la porte du salon juste à côté du canapé.

Je me racle la gorge pour faire signaler ma présence.

Je me retiens de rire en le voyant faire un bond et d'éteindre la télé en une vitesse record. Laissant au passage tomber ses pop corn par terre.

\- Heu... On va dire que tu n'as rien vu, _me dit Chris gêné._

Je ne peux retenir mon fou rire devant sa tête toute gênée. Ce qui est rare chez Chris.

\- Je le savais depuis longtemps que tu mattais des dessins animés en douce. Je n'ai juste rien dis, _lui dis-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil._

Ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter sa gêne.

\- Pour changer de sujet, ça te dis de sortir en boîte ce soir ? _luidemandais-je._ Puis invite Shadow, si tu veux.

\- Oui si tu veux, _me répond Chris._

On continue de discuter, mangeons et nous dirigeons directement là-bas.

Shadow nous attend déjà devant l'entrée ou il y a déjà pas mal de monde. Nous attendons pour rentrer et nous trouvons une petite table pour nous installer. On commande tous les trois un whisky.

On parle un peu malgré la musique forte du DJ. Mon regard balaye immédiatement les alentours pour chercher une forme que je ne connais que trop bien qui se situe au bar.

Je le regarde longuement vider ses shoots un à un, suivi de près par Blake situé à ses côtés. Je grogne légèrement et avale une gorgée de whisky qui me brûle délicatement la gorge. C'est une chaleur apaisante qui ne fut que de courte durée en voyant Tyler se diriger vers les autres danseurs.

J'emmène Chris et Shadow avec moi pour que l'on puissent danser et surtout pour que je garde un œil sur lui.

Shadow et Chris danse la plupart du temps collés-serrés tous les deux. Je les comprends et les envies d'un autre côté.

Je continue de danser seul, quand une silhouette masculine se colle à mon dos. Je me raidi immédiatement sous ce contact ayant été pris au dépourvu.

J'incline légèrement la tête sur le côté et découvre le visage de Tyler, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Je sens une main se poser délicatement sur ma hanche et glisser jusqu'à mes abdos ou elle s'arrête. Il se déhanche un peu m'intimant de suivre son rythme qui est accordé à la musique. Je me laisse faire. Sa main posée au dessus de mon fin tee-shirt me perturbe un peu, tout comme son bassin collé au mien.

Quelques secondes plus tard je sens son souffle chaud contre mon cou. Instinctivement je penche un peu la tête de l'autre côté pour lui laisser un libre accès.

Il comprend vite puisque je sens tout d'abord ses lèvres effleurer mon cou. Son souffle chaud procure un frisson tout le long de mon corps, le laissant s'embraser lentement. Ses deux mains se pose sur mes hanches et serrent un peu pour ne pas que je bouge. Il glisse ensuite lentement sa langue le long de mon cou remontant jusqu'au lobe de mon oreille qu'il mordille légèrement. Un léger gémissement que j'essayais de retenir, franchit la barrière de mes lèvres.

Il accentue un peu la pression sur ma hanche droite et me tourne face à lui. Nos bouches ne sont qu'à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre. Ses yeux brillent d'un sentiment que je n'avais pas encore vu jusque là ... Du désir.

Je laisse glisser mes deux mains le long de ses abdos bien dessinés sous le fin tissu noir. Il entrouvre légèrement ses lèvres ce qui allume encore plus cette flamme dans mon bas ventre. J'allais enfin goûter à ses lèvres lorsqu'il se retourne et part en direction de la sortie à travers la foule de danseurs.

 **PDV TYLER**

Je ne sais pas ce qui c'est passé. Je me dirige comme je peux vers la sortie. Je n'aurais jamais dû faire ça.

Je ne me rappelle pas combien de verres j'ai bu. Ma tête tourne, mes jambes vacillent.

En sortant, j'inspire une grande bouffé d'aire et je me tiens au mur pour ne pas tomber.

Tout d'un coup, un bras vient me soutenir et m'emmène jusqu'à une voiture. Puis plus rien.

Le bruit des japements d'Urban me réveil. J'ouvre un œil, mais la lumière du soleil à travers mes rideaux m'aveugle, je le referme en grognant. J'ai un mal de tête pas possible et les japements d'Urban n'arrange rien.

Je me redresse, les yeux toujours fermés. Je me dirige vers la salle de bain la tête un peu vacillante et avale une aspirine puis je prends une douche.

Je ressors rapidement, ayant oublié de regarder l'heure qui affiche 10h30. Il ne me reste que trente minutes alors qu'il m'en faut vingt pour arriver jusqu'au lycée, je m'accélère, donne à manger à Urban et sors de chez moi le laissant une fois de plus seul. C'est une situation que je n'aime absolument pas mais je n'ai pas le choix.

Je trouve tout aussi étrange que ma porte soit ouverte alors que je n'oublie jamais de la fermer, les clés pourtant sur la porte. Il va absolument falloir que j'ai une discussion avec Blake.

J'arrive au lycée juste à la sonnerie. Je me dirige vers ma salle de physique-chimie. Une heure plus tard je ressors et réussi à attraper Blake.

\- Il c'est passé quoi hier ? C'est toi qui m'a ramené ? Je ne me rappelle rien, _lui demandais-je._

\- Je ne me rappelle de rien non plus. Mais ça m'étonnerais que ce soit moi puisque je ne me suis pas réveillé chez moi, _dit-il les joues légèrement rouges._

\- Pas chez toi ? _lui demandais-je._

\- Hum... Non je me suis retrouvé chez un inconnu dans son lit... Totalement nu, _me répond-il maintenant cramoisi._

Face à sa révélation j'explose de rire.

\- Vas-y fous toi de ma gueule, _dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel._

\- Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu ne marches pas normalement, _le taquinais-je._

\- J'ai mal au cul et alors ? Je ne me souviens de rien tout comme toi, _contra-t-il._

\- Je ne me rappelle peut être de rien mais au moins je me suis pas retrouvé avec un inconnu totalement nu et à avoir mal au cul juste après, _rigolais-je de nouveau._

\- Au lieu de te foutre de moi regarde plutôt ça. Peut être que cela peut t'intéresser, _me tend-il son portable._

Je regarde ce qu'il affiche et découvre des photos très détaillées de mon prof de français collés-serrés en train de danser avec moi.

Je me fige en faisant défiler les photos les unes après les autres. Je n'en reviens pas de ce que j'ai fais sous l'emprise de l'alcool. Sur la dernière photo nous sommes tellement proches que nos lèvres sont seulement à quelques centimètres.

Je ne demande pas l'avis de Blake et pars avec son téléphone en direction de la classe de M.O'Brien.

Blake me suit pour pouvoir récupérer son portable en essayant de l'attraper telle un gamin qui cherche à reprendre son doudou.

J'essaye simplement de garder le téléphone en main.

Arrivé devant la salle du prof, je rentre sans même frapper.

Il se tourne vers moi avec un large sourire qui disparaît très vite face à mon expression.

Je lui mets le portable devant le nez.

\- Vous pouvez m'expliquer ? _lui demandais-je légèrement irrité._

\- Bonjour à vous aussi Tyler, _dit-il ironiquement._

Il descend ses yeux et se fige immédiatement comme moi, il y a deux minutes.

\- Qui a pris ces photos ? _dit-il légèrement paniqué._

\- C'est Blake, enfin je pense, _lui répondis-je en pointant le concerné adossé à l'encadrement de la porte._

Blake ne bouge pas et reste à nous fixer tous les deux tour à tour.

Il lève les mains en signe de reddition.

\- C'est bon, je m'en vais, je sens que je suis de trop, _dit Blake en sortant et fermant la porte._

\- J'aimerais comprendre ce qui c'est passé. Je ne me rappelle pas avoir fait... ça, _dis-je d'une voix plus douce._

Il prend le téléphone de mes mains et fait défiler les photos. Je baisse ensuite mon regard.

\- Tyler, nous n'avons rien fait de plus que ce qui est sur les photos si cela pour vous rassurez dans un sens. Dans un autre il ne faut que personne ne soit au courant, un prof ne doit pas être proche comme cela de son élève et inversement. Rien qu'avec ces photos je peux être viré de l'éducation nationale. Je les effaces et faisons comme si de rien n'était, _me dit-il en me effaçant les photos puis me rend le portable._

Je n'en crois pas mes yeux. Je viens lui parler de quelque chose de sérieux et il me parle de son travail.

\- Oui apparemment tout est clair. Je n'étais pas dans mon état normal hier soir. Il ne se passera plus rien de ce genre à l'avenir, _lui_ _dis-je à brule-pourpoint plus sèchement._

Malheureusement je n'aurais pas dû car la réaction du prof ne tarde pas.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Tyler ? J'ai l'impression que vous ne me dites pas tout, _me dit-il gentillement._

\- Rien, absolument rien, _lui dis-je avant de sortir._

Il me suit dans la couloir où il n'y a personne, pas même Blake qui semble avoir disparu.

\- Tyler attendez, expliquez-vous.

Il m'attrape le bras pour que je sois face à lui. Je me laisse tout de même faire.

\- Tyler ? _insiste-t-il._

Je relève mes yeux vers les siens. Ce qui est une mauvaise idée. J'ai la simple impression qu'en un seul regard, il peut faire tomber cette carapace que je m'efforce de garder.

Avec lui je n'arrive pas à la garder. Cela ne m'est jamais arrivé.

\- Je ne peux pas vous expliquez quelque chose que je n'arrive même pas à m'expliquer moi-même, _lançais-je un peu trop rapidement._

Ses yeux s'agrandissent de surprise et son bras lâche le mien retombant le long de son corps.

J'en profite pour m'échapper et chercher Blake pour lui rendre son portable. Quand je réussi à le trouver, il se trouve dans les bras de Megan.

Je n'ai franchement pas envie d'entendre leur conversation.

Megan est dos à moi tandis que Blake est face à moi en face de Megan.

\- J'ai envie de toi, bébé. Maintenant, _prononce clairement Megan._

\- Heu... Tu ne peux vraiment pas attendre, _répond Blake un peu gêné._

La situation m'aurait presque fait rire en temps normal mais là je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur. Partagé entre la colère et la culpabilité, envers moi-même. Je n'arrive même pas à être honnête et ça me bouffe de l'intérieur. Je n'ai jamais autant été dans un état de faiblesse mentalement que maintenant.

Blake m'ayant aperçu me lance un appel au secours. Ce que je fais.

\- Blake je te rend ton tel, _fais-je en le lui donnant._

Megan se retourne et me fusille du regard. Sûrement à cause de la discussion que je viens d'interrompre.

Je me dirige ensuite vers la sortie du lycée. Je décide de ne pas y retourner. Je trouverais un prétexte pour justifier mon absence.

Je prends ma voiture et me dirige chez un fleuriste et achète trois types de fleurs. Dans la limite de ce que je peux porter.

Je me dirige ensuite vers un lieu que j'affectionne tout particulièrement. Je m'y sens en sécurité, libéré de toutes responsabilités et surtout ou je peux y être moi-même. Cela fait un petit moment que je n'y suis pas allé.

Je me gare devant et y entre n'étant pas seul. Deux- trois personnes y sont.

Je me dirige simplement vers ce qui m'intéresse. J'arrive devant les deux tombes de mes parents. J'avais eu de la chance de pouvoir leur organiser un enterrement car leur corps ont réussi à être récupérés dans l'avion, ce qui n'est pas toujours le cas.

Je pose les fleurs par terre devant les deux rectangles de marbre.

J'entreprends ensuite de tout désherber et de retirer les fleurs fanées que j'avais apportés la dernière fois. Je prends tout ça et les mets dans une poubelle située non loin. Je positionne ensuite les fleurs que j'ai acheté sur le marbre polis.

Des lys blanche pour ma mère, elle adorait cette fleur car elle disait que c'était un symbole de puissance, de royauté mais qu'elle dégageait aussi une pureté incomparable.

Pour mon père plutôt de la lavande, il disait que cette plante lui rappelait le parfum de ma mère. Quand ils travaillaient loin l'un de l'autre, mon père achetait cette plante pour pouvoir la sentir et lui donner du courage.

Ils s'aimaient tellement. Même les disputes les plus dures n'ont jamais réussis à les séparer. Leur amour était véritable.

Quand ils se disputaient, leur petit rituel de réconciliation était de s'offrir chacun une rose rouge signe d'amour et de passion, et une rose blanche signe d'amitié. Mes parents étaient à la fois mari et femme et meilleurs amis. Ils étaient ce qu'on appelle des âmes-soeur.

Je dépose ensuite sur chaque tombe leur signe de réconciliation.

Ils sont morts jeunes, beaucoup trop jeune. Mère nature les a malheureusement rappelés à elle.

Elle a désision de mort ou de naissance. Quand elle le juge utile elle rappelle auprès d'elle les personnes qu'elle a elle même façonnés.

Je m'assois ensuite à même le sol, en tailleur une main sur chaque rectangles polis.

-Bonjour maman, Bonjour papa...

Cela peut paraître idiot de parler à des personnes mortes, mais ma mère m'a toujours expliquer que seul le corps d'une personne meurt, pas son âme, qui elle, est immortelle.

Je veux croire qu'il peuvent m'entendre de là où ils sont.

\- Vous me manquez horriblement chaque jour. J'ai envie de vous prendre dans mes bras et de ne plus vous lâcher. C'est de ma faute si vous êtes morts. J'en suis persuadé. Je n'aurais jamais dû vous demander de revenir plus tôt. Vous auriez pris l'avion prévu et vous seriez tous les deux à mes côtés. Je sais que ça fait longtemps que je ne suis pas venu et je vous promets de revenir plus souvent. Je vous aime énormément.

Je me relève ensuite et replace les fleurs qui étaient déjà parfaitement mises avant de dire hors voir à mes parents de me diriger vers mon appartement le coeur lourd.

* * *

 **FIN DU CHAPITRE XI**

 _ **-Anaïs**_

* * *

 **RAR:**

 **C.C Fan de tous :** _Re-salut,_

 _Merci d'avoir répondu à ma review c'est peut-être tout naturel pour toi mais pour moi ça me fais plaisir . Ouf tu es revenu j'ai eu peur qu'une si belle histoire ne soit jeter aux oubliettes... Mais ça va tu es revenu avec un chapitre formidable comme d'hab_  
 _Au prochain chapitre_

\- Bien le bonsoir !

Mais pas de quoi me remercier pour ceci, ça me fait plaisir de vous répondres à moi aussi :). JE NE PARS JAMAIS ! Sinon ne t'en fais pas, nous sommes déjà au chapitre 13, on a pris une avance sur les publications et nous comptons pas mettre au obliette cette histoire ! Alors là non, plutôt mourir ! x) Pas de panique t'inquiète ^^.

Sinon merci, ça me fait plaisir qu'il te plaît, même si il est un peu bizarre comme je l'avais dis x). Merci encore hein :) A la prochaine !

 **Ygai :** _yeah j'adore cette fiction merci pour le chapitre !_

-Eheh ! Et bien merci à toi de nous lire et de l'aprecier :).


	8. Chapitre 7

**.**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE VIII**

* * *

 **PDV CHRIS**

Couché dans mon lit, recouvert d'une chaude couverture tenant dans mes bras Shadow qui sommeil, nos deux corps enlacés, les quelques rayons du soleil traversent les stores fermés se terminant sur le sol fait de chêne sombre. On peut penser à un réveil fabuleux mais sans compter la gueule de bois qui me rattrape. C'est bien de boire, tu te dis "Super ! Je me sens tellement bien là..." etc, mais quand tu le fais tu ne penses pas au lendemain ! Et oui car c'est génial de passer une bonne soirée dans une boîte avec de l'alcool qui coule à flot mais, il y a toujours un mais partout, quand tu te réveilles le matin avec un mal de crâne aussi énorme que le cul de Kim Kardashian et que tu dois te rendre au boulot c'est plutôt difficile d'assumer les conséquences. Merci Dylan hein !

Je quitte doucement ma place à contre coeur, car, malheureusement le devoir m'appelle. Je laisse un baiser sur le front de Shadow qui lâche un petit bruit de contentement à mon geste affectueux. Ceci me fait sourire. IL me fait sourire ! Je ne sais pas trop sur quel pied danser avec lui, j'ai des sentiments pour lui certes, mais je ne sais pas si je suis amoureux ou pourrait l'être. Seulement j'espère. Je suis heureux avec, il l'a l'air aussi. Il est si... Soudain c'est comme si un marteau piqueur martèle ma tête, l'horrible sensation quand on décuve.

Je laisse mes pensées en suspends et je me dirige dans la salle de bain où se situe le placard à médicaments. D'un pas lent, j'arrive devant le fameux placard qui contient ces magiques cachets appelés plus couramment aspirines. Je bénis ceux qui on eu l'intelligence de créer cette divinité. Oui oui, une divinité. Je prends donc un cachet et referme la porte. J'ouvre le robinet, je met l'aspirine dans ma bouche et je penche ma tête pour réceptionner l'eau qui s'y écoule. Je ferme ensuite l'arrivée d'eau une fois l'aspirine avalée.

Je m'appuis sur le bord de l'évier et je me regarde dans le miroir. Des cernes aussi grosses que le... Non, arrêtons de parler du popotin de ces dames, les pauvres. Je scrute alors mon visage, on dirait un zombie tout droit sortit de "The Walking Dead", limite je pourrais passer le casting qu'ils me prendraient sûrement, on ne résiste pas au charme d'un si bel homme.

J'abandonne donc mon reflet, et commence à enfiler des vêtements que j'ai préparé la veille. Prêt pour aller travailler. Je regarde ma montre et je vois qu'il me reste assez de temps pour déjeuner donc je ressors en éteignant la lumière et traverse les pièces jusqu'à la cuisine.

Je passe à peine l'embrasure de la porte qu'une odeur esquise me prends d'assaut mon nez. Je lève les yeux de mon téléphone et je vois Shadow, torse nu et en boxer, me préparer un copieux petit déjeuner. Non mais ce garçon est fou ! Il veut que je le viol sur place ou quoi ?

-Je serai consentant, techniquement cc n'est pas un viol, _entendis-je me coupant de mes savoureuses pensées._

-J'ai parlé à haute voix ? _je sens mes joues chauffer à la fin de ma phrase._

-Je ne suis pas télépathe aux premières nouvelles donc ouais, _sourit-il de son sourire d'ange, continuant toujours de presser l'orange._

C'est fou comment il est si gentil avec moi ! Je l'entends pouffer. Je me dis donc que j'ai dû reparler à haute voix. En sa présence je perds tout le contrôle de mes paroles, je ne comprends vraiment pas ce qu'il m'arrive. Il a sûrement dû me jeter un sort, je ne vois que ça. Je m'installe rapidement sur la chaise regardant Shadow me déposer la tasse fumante de café, les tartines de beurres et le verre de jus d'orange pressé. Je déjeune rapidement car je commence le boulot dans une trentaine de minutes et qu'il est possible que la circulation ne soit pas à mon avantage.

Je remercie Shadow en terminant de mangé. Je mets tout dans le lave vaisselles et je pars direction le boulot, affronter les femmes, soit disant, en détresse.

 **PDV DYLAN**

La nuit tombe ici alors que je suis toujours au lycée, assis à mon bureau me changeant les idées. Chose que je n'arrive malheureusement pas. Toutes mes pensées sont vers Tyler, ce qui est arrivé à la boîte de nuit et enfin la confrontation. Sa dernière phrase m'a surpris "Je ne peux pas vous expliquez quelque chose que je n'arrive pas à expliquer moi-même" Cette phrase tourne en boucle dans ma tête. Que n'arrive-t-il pas à expliquer ? Je ne comprends pas. Cela a-t-il un rapport avec moi ? Non je me fais des films. Reconcentre toi sur tes copies ce sera mieux. Malheureusement au bout d'un moment s'en est trop. Je fais voler celles-ci à l'aide de mes bras, les laissant s'échouer sur le sol, emportant tout sur son passage. Je pose mes coudes sur le bureau et je mets mes mains sur mon visage, les frottant par nervosité. Après avoir calmé mes nerfs je regrette immédiatement d'avoir balancé tout ce qui ce trouvait sur mon bureau sur le carrelage. Je me lève donc de ma chaise et ramasse tout ce qui s'y trouve.

Les quelques feuilles, ainsi que ma trousse, un mes cahiers ramassés et remets tout dans mon bureau. J'enfile ma veste et prends la sortie éteignant la lumière puis ensuite fermer la salle à clé.

Je traverse les couloirs sombres de l'enceinte. On dirait une scène tout droit sortie d'un film d'horreur. Je me presse de sortir d'ici, sait-on jamais hein ! Je n'aimerai pas me faire attaquer par une tarée en robe blanche et cheveux long, qui essaye de me bouffer, alors là non ! Pas question que je me fasse tuer par cette morue.

Sortis du lycée, je rejoins ma voiture à pas de course. Derrière moi des bruits ce font entendre. C'est le karma ce n'est pas possible ! Pourquoi ces choses là n'arrive que à moi ? Je vais mourir ! Super dis donc !

Alors que je regarde derrière moi, je percute quelqu'un. Je tombe sur le sol emmenant la personne dans ma chute. Par prudence, je relève mon haut du corps en position assise et je lève les poings devant moi pour intimider l'ennemie. Mais bon, pas facile d'intimider quelqu'un quand tu n'as pas un corps aussi musclé que la personne que j'ai malencontreusement fait tomber dans ma chute, corps que je n'arrive pas à identifier par son bras qui cache son visage.

Je baisse les poings quand l'homme en question se relève lui aussi en position assise. J'écarquille les yeux quand je croise le regard triste de Tyler. Son visage ne laisse transparaître aucunes émotions, mais son regard parle pour lui. Et je connais ce regard. Il m'est bien trop familier. Je n'ai qu'une seule envie à cette instant c'est de le prendre dans mes bras...

Lui pour l'instant reste figé, toujours ses yeux noyés dans les miens. Seulement à cet instant, je vois des larmes perler ses yeux magnifiquement bleus verdoyants. C'est à cet instant que mes barrières restantes se brisent en milles morceaux et plus rien ne m'empêche de le prendre dans mes bras. Son visage maintenant bordé de larmes vient se loger sur mon épaule, le souffle en direction de mon cou. Ma main vient se placer derrière sa tête, caressant ses cheveux noirs nuit.

-Je connais cette douleur Tyler.

Ce n'est qu'une simple phrase murmurée à son oreille mais elle n'est que plus sincère. Je l'entends sangloter, renifler de manière pas très glamour mais ne prêtons pas attention à ça. Ma main toujours dans ses cheveux descend dans sa nuque, puis dans son dos, essayant de le réconforter du mieux que je peux. De longues et difficiles minutes passées, Tyler sèche ses larmes mais reste toujours positionné comme il est. Bizarrement cette chaleur émanant de son corps me fait un bien fou, c'est tellement agréable que je veux presque ne jamais m'y décrocher.

Malheureusement on ne peut rester comme ça. À contre coeur je lui dis :

-Tyler, on ne peut pas rester comme ça toute la nuit. Désolé.

-Tu n'as pas à être désolé, c'est moi qui l'es, _me répond t-il de sa voix roque tout en se détachant de moi._

Les yeux une nouvelle fois écarquillés. Tyler me regarde avec confusion je hoche la tête de gauche à droite avec un léger sourire pour ne pas l'inquiéter. Je reprends sur moi et commence à me relever sur mes pieds avec l'aide de Tyler qui me donne la main. J'accepte son aide et voilà qu'on se retrouve tous les deux debouts en train de se fixer dans les blancs des yeux, légèrement gênés.

-Suis moi, je vais te montrer un endroit. Ca te dis un café à emporter avant ? _proposais-je sentant le feu aux joues._

Celui-ci hoche la tête et me suit jusqu'à ma voiture. Je lui dis de monter et le fais sans hésitation. Assis sur le côté conducteur et lui passager, nous roulions jusqu'à un café du coin. Je me gare rapidement et je m'apprête à sortir quand Tyler me retient et me dit qu'il y va. J'accepte donc son... invitation ?

Alors que je suis sur mon téléphone prévenant quand même Chris que je vais bien et que je ne suis toujours pas mort, Tyler revient avec deux cafés à emporter. Il me donne le mien et je le remercie d'un franc sourire et il me sourit en retour.

Je démarre la voiture, posant mon gobelet emplit de café sur le pose boisson. Je soulève le frein à main et le rabaisse puis appuis sur l'accélérateur, partant en compagnie de Tyler vers la sortie de la ville.

 **PDV TYLER**

Dans la voiture le silence plane. Une gêne s'est installée, chacun de nous deux ne savons pas quoi se dire.

Mon prof, Dylan, décide donc d'allumer la radio pour briser ce silence. Je tourne la tête vers lui et je l'entends et le vois fredonner la chanson qui passe à la radio. Un petit rictus se forme sur mes lèvres. Il est tellement plein de vie que ça en devient presque communicatif. Je me sens bizarrement vivre à ses côtés.

Alors qu'un musique emplit l'habitacle, il commence à se trémousser sur celle-ci. Je ne peux donc m'empêcher de lâcher un rire qu'il entend très distinctement. Je mets ma main sur ma bouche pour ne pas exploser de rire. Sauf que vu qu'il m'a entendu, il se stop net, me regarde et dit :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? _fronçant des sourcils par incompréhension._

-Rien rien, _lui dis-je en le fuyant du regard tout en ayant un rictus amusé._

-Je suis blessé dans mon ego là, merci, _fait-il en se reconnectant sur la route._ On est bientôt arrivés, j'espère que tu vas aimer, _rougit mon prof._

-Pourquoi fais-tu ça ? _demandais-je en l'interrogeant du regard._

-Car j'en ai tout simplement envie, _me répond t-il dans le plus grand des sérieux mais toujours ornant son radieux sourire._

Je ne sais trop quoi répondre à ça. Peut-être un merci ? Seulement celui-ci ne veux pas sortir de ma bouche. Ce sentiment au fond de moi m'es inconnu. C'est comme une petite flamme ravivée et qui devient un feu ardent. Cette sensation de ce sentir important pour quelqu'un, que cette personne veut aider par tous les moyens, qu'elle à envie d'aider. Comme Dylan le fait.

Ça m'es étrange de le prénommer par son prénom et non son nom, ça m'a l'air si intime, si personnel avec un professeur mais cela me plaît d'une façon où d'une autre. Chose que je n'avouerai à personne, et surtout pas au concerné. Je ne veux pas être blessé, surtout comme ça, surtout pas l'être par lui. Je me...

-Tyler ? Dépêche toi nous sommes arrivés, annonce Dylan, _me coupant de toutes pensées._

-Hein ? Euh ouais, ouais je sors, _je descends donc suite à mes paroles et me penche pour prendre le gobelet remplis de breuvage de caféine._

Il ferme la voiture et commence à partir sur un petit chemin illuminé grâce à la lampe torche qu'il a, vu qu'il est une heure du matin. Je le rattrape et marche à son rythme, côte à côte. Après environ cinq minutes de marche, il s'arrête net et je décroche mon regard de son visage pour regarder devant moi et ce que j'y vois me donne des frissons.

Un magnifique ciel étoilé trône au dessus de ce que je reconnais comme le Grand Canyon. On dirait que la galaxie s'est posée ici et ne veux jamais quitter cette endroit. Les quelques nuages eux aussi installés ici donnent un léger contraste sur les lumières bleus, roses, violettes du ciel. Certaines étoiles brillent plus que d'autres, faisant varier les scintillements de celles-ci dans le noir. La pleine lune elle, est en arrière plan, illuminant d'une blancheur pure les barrières rocheuses et le sol désertique, où vivent certaines végétations déjà sèches du Grand Canyon.

De là où nous sommes tout nous paraît plus beau d'ici, plus parfait. Dylan lui, pose son gobelet sur une genre de souche et attrape les quelques brindilles d'arbres par-ci par-là. Je le laisse donc faire et je m'assois sur le tronc d'arbre posé à côté de la souche où se situe le café de Dylan. Je pose le miens à côté du sien après avoir bu une gorgée encore tiède à mon plus grand bonheur puis commence à recontempler la vue si belle.

Mon prof revient avec dans ses mains un tas de brindilles et les posent à l'intérieur d'un foyer. Il fouille dans quelques poches et ressort de l'une d'elle un briquet. Il allume donc un feu et vient ensuite se poser à côté de moi sur le tronc une fois cela terminé.

-C'est beau n'est-ce pas ? _dit t-il en me souriant._

Je lui réponds d'un simple hochement de tête et je me lève un peu de mon siège de fortune pour attraper mon café ainsi que celui de Dylan. Je lui tends le sien et je l'entends me remercier mais je réplique.

-Merci à toi.

Je vois dans ses yeux chocolats de l'étonnement, je souris à cela et reporte mon attention sur la vue, restant contempler celle-ci sous les crépitements du feu, le même feu qui brûle en moi quand je suis à ses côtés.

* * *

 **FIN DU CHAPITRE**


End file.
